Queen of the jungle
by JMS135
Summary: Fluttershy get stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean, with no way of contacting her friends, she tries to survive, and find a way off the island, only to discover the island has a hidden treasure. (Equestria Girls verse) RATED T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's me again, and I am here with new story that I have been working on for 2 months, takes place in the Equestria girls universe, enjoy.**

* * *

It was another afternoon in the city, six months ago, our mane seven characters, Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash have graduated from Canterlot high, since then, they have being doing their own things, Fluttershy was studying to work for animal caring, Applejack had more time at the barn, and she was also studying carpentry, Rarity was doing fashion design and is studying to see if she open her own boutique, Rainbow Dash was doing sports, tried out to be in a soccer team, Pinkie Pie was doing the usual, working at the diner, Sunset was working at a game shop, making money to study, and Twilight was studying at Canterlot University to become a scientist.

Fluttershy and Applejack were walking down the forest, where Fluttershy tends to her animal friends, however when they arrived they saw three men grabbing a couple of rabbits putting them in sacks.

" Oh no, poachers", said Fluttershy.

" HEY, GET OUT OF HERE", shouted Applejack.

The three poachers turned to the two, and they took out switch knives, and walked to them.

Applejack then pulled out a gun and pointed it at them.

The three men stopped.

" Put the bag down", said Applejack.

They did so.

" Now get out of here, and don't come back", said Applejack.

They took off.

" Thanks Applejack", said Fluttershy.

" No problem sugarcube, those darn poachers should know better, that poaching is illegal in this city, especially this forest, it's a no hunting reserve", said Applejack.

Fluttershy approached the bag and opened it, letting the bunnies hop out.

" There you go", said Fluttershy.

The bunnies hopped onto Fluttershy and snuggled their heads on her, making her giggle.

" Your welcome", she said, she watched as they hopped off.

" I'm calling the police, these guys have been doing this long enough", said Applejack, picking up her phone and dialing the number.

Fluttershy looked out in the trees to see the birds flying around and the squirrels climbing the trees, she sighed at the sight.

Applejack hung up and turned to Fluttershy.

" They said they'll track em down, yeah right, they're so full of crap", said Applejack.

" Applejack, mind your language in front of the animals", said Fluttershy firmly.

" Sorry sugarcube, but we were threatened with knives today, if it weren't for me, they would've taken off with another animal, I don't even know what they're using them for, fur suits, food, I don't know, you want to borrow this in case they come back", said Applejack, offering Fluttershy her gun.

" Applejack, no, besides usually Harry the bear come to save them", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah, well what if they come back again, with guns themselves", said Applejack.

" Besides, I don't have a license to carry a gun, so I would be committing a crime if I fire it", said Fluttershy.

" Well get a license to one, take a training course and have your own handgun to keep with you, or at least a taser or pepper spray, what if Bane the poacher came here", said Applejack.

" Who", said Fluttershy.

" You know, that poacher who was arrested for killing 17 animals at the Canterlot Zoo a year ago, escaped a few months ago after 8 months in prison", said Applejack.

" I'd rather we get off this topic right now, it's not making me comfortable", said Fluttershy.

They left the forest and walked down the road.

" So sugarcube, are you excited for tomorrow", said Applejack.

" Oh yes, I really can't wait for it, the tour around the jungle national park", said Fluttershy.

" Hope you have fun, and also bring back a souvenir", said Applejack.

" Alright, I will", said Fluttershy.

" So what time will you be leaving again", said Applejack.

" The helicopter will be picking me up at about 9 AM", said Fluttershy.

* * *

The next morning came, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Sunset, Rarity and Applejack were waiting at the airport for Fluttershy, to see her off, she said she would arrive at half past eight, but it is ten minutes to nine, the helicopter will take off in ten minutes, and she is still not there yet.

" What is taking her so long", said Rainbow Dash.

" Don't tell me she forgot", said Applejack.

" Maybe she forgot to set her alarm", said Rarity.

" I'll call her", said Twilight, she was about to call Fluttershy when Sunset stopped her.

" Wait, I think I see her", said Sunset.

Fluttershy arrived at the airport where her friends were waiting.

" Finally you've arrived, we thought you weren't going to make it", said Twilight.

" Sorry, I slept in", said Fluttershy.

" Don't apologize to us, this is your flight that you paid for", said Rainbow Dash.

" Never mind darling, you still have 5 minutes left, so why was it a helicopter and not an ordinary plane", said Rarity.

" I can't get a plane there, so I had to use a helicopter", said Fluttershy.

The pilot then approached her, he was a man in his mid forties with short black hair.

" Are you ready to leave, I'll be leaving now", said the pilot.

" I'll be with you in a minute, I just got to say goodbye to my friends", said Fluttershy.

The pilot went back to the helicopter, and Fluttershy was ready to leave, the helicopter will take off soon, before she left, she turned to her friends, and gave them one last hug.

" Goodbye guys, I'll see you all soon", said Fluttershy.

" Don't forget to take some photo's", said Sunset.

" Okay, I will", said Fluttershy, she got onto the Helicopter, and the others watched as it took off.

* * *

Fluttershy arrived at the park with the pilot by her side, where she was met with three jungle guides, one male and two female.

" Good morning, you must be Fluttershy right", said the male.

" That's me", said Fluttershy.

" And you are", said Zumba to the pilot.

" Oh, I'm her pilot, I took her here, and I also booked for the tour", said the pilot.

" Okay, so it's just you two, that's fine, usually we have at least three, anyway, I'm Zumba", said Zumba, shaking hands with Fluttershy and the pilot, " And these are my accomplices, Zahra and Zafara".

" Pleasure to meet you", said Zahra.

" Same with me", said Zafara.

" And it's a please to meet you both as well", said Fluttershy.

" Now, without further ado, let's begin the tour, by what I believe, we'll be back on the 6th of June", said Zumba.

Fluttershy was hopped on one of the seats of the jeep, with her three guides sitting beside her, with the pilot also on one of the seats, Zumba was behind the wheel, the vehicle took off and they were in the jungle.

She looked left, and saw on a tree, a family of monkeys, a mother monkey was tending to her children.

" Aww, that looks so beautiful", said Fluttershy.

They then drove towards a river, where some crocodiles were swimming, Fluttershy was a little nervous when they got to the bridge, worried it would collapse and they would fall in, but she became relieved that they made it across, in one piece.

" Well they terrified you didn't they", said Zahra.

" Yeah", said Fluttershy, blushing.

" Nothing to worry about, that bridge can hold more than two vehicles with people on it", said Zumba.

They drove through the trees, and as they did, they listen to the music from the birds, whistling musical tunes, Fluttershy hummed along.

" I see you like birds as well", said Zafara.

" I like all kinds of animals, I have an animal shelter to protect animals", said Fluttershy.

The trip continued, but they stopped when they noticed the sun was close to setting.

" It's getting pretty dark, so I think we should spend the night here", said Zafara.

" Let's set up some tents then", said Zumba.

So, they have spent a whole hour setting up some tents, they sun has completely set, and Zahra was cooking a stew in a pot.

Nightfall approached, the five gathered at a bondfire.

Fluttershy was eating her stew.

" Zahra, this dish is amazing, what is it", said Fluttershy.

" Vegetarian stew, I added a bit or oregano to it", said Zahra.

" Alright, that's why it tastes amazing", said Fluttershy.

" So what do you think of the journey so far", said Zumba.

" I think it's amazing, one of the best adventures I have had in months", said Fluttershy.

" If you think this is an adventure, wait till you here about an ancient temple, where an ancient treasure was held", said Zumba.

" Here he goes with the story again", said Zafara, Zumba glared at her, then turned back to Fluttershy.

" You see Fluttershy, in an island, in the middle of the ocean, it is said that there is an ancient treasure buried in an ancient temple", said Zumba.

" I think you told me that already", said Fluttershy.

" Anyway, there used to be citizens worshiping that temple, however, it was said that they have all perished, it was unknown how, but their population number dropped down to zero, all that made it out was a map of the island, it was said of an archaeologist was able to uncover the island and made the map, but was unable to find the treasure, the temple in which the treasure was hidden is not what he thought", said Zumba.

" What is the treasure", said Fluttershy.

" That is unknown, no one has actually seen it, the story could be real, or just a myth, what would you think Fluttershy", said Zumba.

" Oh, uh, well", Fluttershy began to think about it, myth or real, well then again, after what she had been through the past few years with her friends, and she a first thought they were myths as well.

" It could be real, I'm just guessing", said Fluttershy.

" Me too, I mean, the map proves it, and there is no doubt of it being real", said Zumba.

" Are you sure it's real and not made up", said the pilot.

" Of course I'm sure, I mean, if we found the island, with the exact statues as on the map then it's real", said Zumba.

" Where is the map anyway", said Fluttershy.

" Somewhere in a museum", said Zumba.

" And what are the statues", said the pilot.

" It was said to be five, hidden in the jungle, of five different animals, a lion, a crocodile, a monkey, a dolphin and an eagle", said Zumba.

Once Fluttershy finished her stew, she got and headed for her tent.

" I'll be calling it a night, see you all tomorrow", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah, goodnight Fluttershy", said Zumba.

* * *

Fluttershy entered her tent, and turned on her phone, she decided to call Twilight before she went to bed, she dialed Twilight's number, waited for a few seconds, and then Twilight picked up.

" Hey Fluttershy, how's things going at the animal reserve", said Twilight.

" It's going great, I love every minute of it", said Fluttershy.

" That's awesome", said Twilight.

" So how are things going with you", said Fluttershy.

" The usual, studying", said Twilight.

Fluttershy giggled, " Anyway, what about the others, how are they doing", she said.

" They're doing great as well, Applejack has made a huge profit at the barn, Rarity has opened a new boutique near Crystal prep, Rainbow Dash is training for a soccer match next Saturday, Sunset is visiting her world at the moment, but she'll be back tonight, and Pinkie is planning on making a welcome home Party for you when you get back, when was it again", said Twilight.

" The sixth of June", said Fluttershy.

" Sixth of June, no worries Fluttershy, I'll tell Pinkie and the others, and we'll gather at the airport waiting for you", said Twilight.

" I'll be at the airport around 1 PM, a pilot will take me there on his helicopter", said Fluttershy.

" You're not nervous about flying are you", said Twilight.

" To be honest, I still am, but I can trust him, he said he's been a professional fly for over two decades, he gave me proof as well, like his degree of flying", said Fluttershy.

" Okay, I get it, he's trustworthy, anyway, I got to get back to studying, I'll see you when you get back", said Twilight.

" Bye Twilight, oh, say hello to the others for me", said Fluttershy.

" Will do", said Twilight, she then hung up.

Fluttershy then turned off her phone and placed it on her bedside table and hopped onto the bed, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

With Twilight, she turned off her phone, put it in her desk and got off the chair, and made her way to her calendar, and wrote down Fluttershy returning on June the Sixth.

" That's a week and a half from now", said Twilight to herself, she then sat down by her desk, and began taking notes.

* * *

A week and a half went by, it felt so quick and at the same time so slow.

Fluttershy was at the airport, where the helicopter will take off in half an hour, her three jungle guides, Zumba, Zafara, and Zahra are seeing her off.

" I have had an amazing time the past few weeks, I am really going to miss you guys", said Fluttershy.

" Keep up with your studying alright", said Zafara, hugging Fluttershy.

" I will", said Fluttershy.

" See ya around", said Zahra, as she also hugged Fluttershy.

" I'll see you around as well", said Fluttershy.

" Remember that you're always welcome to return anytime", said Zumba, wrapping his arms around Fluttershy.

" Thanks", said Fluttershy, however, before she took off, she turned to Zumba.

" Before I go, may I ask again about the treasure in the temple, do you think it's worth a lot", said Fluttershy.

" Whoever finds it might as well be the richest person in the world permanently, you see, as the citizens on that island were slowly dying one by one, they knew outsiders of the island would conquer the island and destroy and take whatever is on it, and to make sure they're most valuable possession the treasure was not taken, the last of the citizens kept in the temple where no one will find it, in a shrine", said Zumba.

" Okay, thank you", said Fluttershy.

She then got into the helicopter, and waved goodbye to the three, and they waved goodbye back, the helicopter took off, and flew away.

* * *

" We'll be home in three hours", said the pilot.

" Thanks, I really appreciate it", said Fluttershy.

" No problem, just enjoy the ride", said the pilot.

An hour goes by, Fluttershy looked at the window, seeing the ocean, she sees some birds fly past, she relaxed in her seat, believing everything will be alright.

And then at moment, is when the problem begins.

A beeping sound was heard through the controllers, the pilot looked through it.

" Is there something wrong", said Fluttershy.

" It seems we have a problem", said the pilot.

" I know that, but what is the problem", said Fluttershy.

" I'm not so sure, I think it must be the engines, I think one of them is busted", said the pilot.

" You mean we're going to crash", said Fluttershy.

" Seems like it, but don't worry, I have a couple of parachutes at the back, but as long as I keep the steering in control we won't need them", said the pilot.

" We're above the ocean, even if we survive the crash, what if we drown", said Fluttershy.

" You're getting paranoid, I have an emergency raft with me, besides, there's an island near by, if I can safely land this thing, we'll avoid crashing, and once we're on the island, I'll notify someone to pick us up", said the pilot, pointing at the radio.

" Okay then, I hope you know what you're doing", said Fluttershy.

" Of course I know what I'm doing, I have been an experienced pilot for 22 years", said the pilot.

He then made his way lower to the island.

And he landed the helicopter on the sand.

" Okay, we need to get out, in case this explodes", said the pilot.

The pilot and Fluttershy both got out of the helicopter and made their way down to the beach, away from the helicopter, Fluttershy however tripped on a rock and fell hitting her head on the sand, and everything went black for her.

" Fluttershy, are you alright", said the pilot, helping her up, he then realizes she's unconscious.

" Oh god, please don't let there be any serious damage", said the pilot, he checked her head, only to find a small bruise on her forehead, but nothing was damaged, or bleeding.

" Okay, so she's fine, she might get a concussion, but nothing serious, thank god, if she was seriously injured, that's me getting a lawsuit ", said the pilot to himself, relieved.

She laid her down by a log, and ran back to the helicopter to see if he can get any of the supplies in time, but then, he noticed that there wasn't any fire on the helicopter.

" I must've landed safely, but what was the problem", said the pilot, he got back in and looked at the controls, then noticed what was wrong.

" Now I know what's wrong, we're out of fuel, I forgot to refuel it", said the pilot.

He checked the rest of the helicopter to see if there is any damage or anything leaking out, but the helicopter is fine, no smoke or flames.

" Well it's good to see that the helicopter is not going to explode, so we can go back in", said the pilot.

He got back to Fluttershy, picked her up and carried her back to the helicopter.

They got in and he placed her carefully onto the bed at the back of the helicopter.

" Okay then, now all I got to do is get us both out of here", thought the pilot, he turned on his radio, and put on his headphones, and put the microphone to his lips.

" Come in, can anyone here me, come in", he said, all he can hear is static.

" Damn it, okay, I guess I'm going to have to build a signal fire, and signal a coming helicopter", said the pilot.

He got out of the helicopter, and he turned to Fluttershy who was still unconscious.

" I'll be right back", he said before closing the door.

He turned to see a giant hill out in the jungle.

" I'll use that hill to get a better view", he said, before getting into the jungle.

* * *

Fluttershy opened her eyes, she found herself still in the helicopter.

" Oh goodness, where am I", said Fluttershy, she looked around to find the pilot only to see he is not around.

" Maybe the pilot got off", she thought, she herself got out of the helicopter and looked around where she is.

She found herself on a beach, she then turned around to see a jungle.

" I have a feeling I'm not in Canterlot city anymore", said Fluttershy.

She looked upward to see a hill not far from where she's standing.

" What is this place", she thought, she looked left and right to see how big the beach is, it wasn't as big, and she knew she was on an island, but is there any people on the island or is it uninhabited.

She then heard something by the trees, and assuming it was something bad, ran straight back for the helicopter, and closed the door.

" I'll just wait here until the pilot comes back", she thought.

Time went by and she had waited for the pilot to return, however he didn't.

She turned to the radio, and put the headphones on, maybe there's hope someone will pick up.

" Hello", she called, she waited for a response but there wasn't any, either she was out of range or the radio is broken.

" Maybe the pilot tried to do the same thing, but couldn't get the radio working, where on earth is he anyway", thought Fluttershy.

She looked around the helicopter to see if there is a watch or anything to tell the time, she even tried to find her phone, it must be hidden around somewhere.

She looked out into the sun, to see that it was near the top.

" If I have to guess, it's somewhere around noon by now", Fluttershy thought.

She then looked around to see if there is something that she can entertain herself with while she waits for the pilot to return, she tried to find a book, but all there is are magazines, and a manual for the helicopter, she could really use that to fix the helicopter, but some of the pages are torn, she could really use a flare gun to signal a passing helicopter, however, she can't seem to find one, she continued looking, she tried to find an emergency raft, but can't seem to find that either, she looked at the front case where there is a deck of cards.

" I guess I play a game of solitaire while I wait for him", thought Fluttershy, as she emptied the cards from the packet.

* * *

**And I'll end it right there, so Fluttershy is trapped on an island in the middle of the ocean, how will she survive alone, all will be revealed in the next chapter, until then.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, here's chapter two, enjoy.**

* * *

Three vehicles arrived at the airport, each one has two girls in it.

Rainbow Dash got out of her car with Pinkie Pie.

" Next time I drive", said Rainbow Dash, holding her chest in relief, that they made it out in one piece.

" Aww, were you scared I was going fast Rainbow Dash", said Pinkie Pie.

" It's not that, you nearly crashed twice", said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack got out of her truck with Rarity.

" Darling, next time I'll hire a limo", said Rarity, wiping off the dust from her clothes.

" Sorry Sugarcube, it's been months since I last cleaned it", said Applejack.

Sunset got out of her car with Twilight.

" What time did you say she'd arrive", said Sunset.

Twilight looked at her watch, the time showed** 1:05 PM**

" By the looks of the time, she must be here already", said Twilight.

" Maybe she's there waiting for us", said Pinkie Pie.

They arrived at the lounge, expecting to see her, only to see she isn't at the lounge.

" Maybe she's still on the flight, and is just getting out", said Pinkie Pie.

" We'll wait here until she comes, she'll be coming here any minute", said Sunset.

They sat down on the lounge and waited for their friend, unknown to them that she won't be returning anytime soon.

* * *

After playing about ten rounds of solitaire, Fluttershy became bored and looked out the window.

" The pilot's still not back yet, I thinks it's now been an hour, what's taking him so long, well, if this helicopter won't take me back home, I guess I'll have to find another one", Fluttershy thought.

She got out of the helicopter, and grabbed a stick laying around, and she then drew on the sand, she drew a large SOS on the sand.

She then wandered into the water, and grabbed some green seaweed, and got back to the sand, and placed the seaweed on top of the drawn letters, making a giant green SOS on the sand.

" Hopefully someone sees this and can pick me up", said Fluttershy, she then sat down on a log and waited.

" I know for a fact there is a small chance of a helicopter coming by right away, or today, I will more likely see one tomorrow than today, so I guess I have no choice but to spend the night here", thought Fluttershy.

She then started to shiver.

" Brrr", she shivered, " It's starting to get a bit cold".

She ran back inside the helicopter, and she started to feel warm again.

" Oh, I hope the pilot returns", said Fluttershy.

* * *

It was now nighttime, Fluttershy was still on her own, it has been about 8 or 9 hours since she woke up.

" Where is he, if he's not around, the only person I can rely on to survive here is myself, since no one else is here", thought Fluttershy.

Since it was now dark, there is doubt a flying helicopter will see the SOS, unless they have headlights, besides, she is sure she'll be found soon, hopefully soon, her friends are looking for her.

Even if she's in the helicopter, she is now starting to get cold, so she grabbed some blankets she found at the back of the helicopter, and wrapped it around her, she also grabbed a couple of pillows and laid down, resting her head on the pillows.

" Maybe I'll see him tomorrow, even though I'm wishing this is just a dream, so the next time I wake up, I'm still home", thought Fluttershy, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other six girls were still waiting for Fluttershy.

" Where is she, it's been like 6 hours now and she still isn't here, Twilight are you sure she told you she'll be here today, it could have been tomorrow", said Rarity.

" She specifically said today, I'm sure of it, she said she'll be here on the 6th of June and today is the 6th of June", said Twilight.

" Maybe you misheard, and it's actually the 7th of June, or maybe the 6th of July, or maybe..", Pinkie Pie was cut off.

" No, she said the 6th of June, I heard her correctly", said Twilight.

" Maybe something happened that caused a delay", said Sunset.

" If that's true, she would have told us", said Applejack.

" You know what, I'm going to call her", said Rainbow Dash.

" Call her what, you know she doesn't like being insulted", said Pinkie Pie.

" No, I'm going to call her on my phone", said Rainbow Dash, she then opened her phone, and dialed to Fluttershy's number.

" I got to use the bathroom, I'll be right back", said Pinkie Pie, as she left the group.

Rainbow Dash pushed the call button, and it began calling, but what was heard next was a voicemail.

" Damn it, it's a voicemail, I might as well do it", Thought Rainbow Dash, she then spoke onto the phone.

" Hey Fluttershy it's me Rainbow Dash, I'm at the airport and so are the others, where are you, we've been waiting for six hours, call me back asap", said Rainbow Dash.

She then hung up.

" I guess we'll have to wait until she calls back", said Rainbow Dash.

The second she said the the phone began to ring.

" Huh, that was quick", said Rainbow Dash, she answered the phone, " Hello".

" WHASSUUPPP", shouted the voice on the other line, Rainbow Dash jumped, she then looked at the ID, then turned to the direction of where the girls bathroom is.

" PINKIE".

* * *

Once Fluttershy opened her eyes, finding herself still in the helicopter, on the island.

" Nope, this isn't a dream, it's all real", Thought Fluttershy.

She looked outside to see that even though there is no sun, the sky is getting lighter and less dark, so she can assume it's getting close to morning, by at least 5-6 AM.

She searched through the helicopter to see if there is any food or water, it's been a while since she eaten or had a drink, the pilot said before they crashed they he keeps a supply of food to last a week in case this happens.

She finds a crate at the back, labeled food supply, and she opens it to see what's inside.

" Let's see, baloney, bread, cheese slices, canned fruit salad, jam, coffee, I guess I'll have to go for the fruit salad", she thought, and maybe a drink as well, so she picked up a bottle of water, and grabbed a pot that has a wired handle and a box of matches, she put the sugar, coffee, bottle of water, and bottle of milk in the pot and go out of the helicopter.

She grabbed some sticks and rocks and made a campfire, but not so close to the ocean, she also found two big Y shaped sticks and placed one on each side of the campfire, and placed a longer pole on top of the two, with the pot hanging on to it by the wired handle, she discovered she also only has one match, so she's going to have to use it wisely.

She lit the match, and threw it on the wood, and fire surrounded the circle, she poured the water into the pot, and waited.

Not only is she waiting for the water to boil so she can have her coffee, but she is still waiting for the pilot.

" He's been gone for about 18 hours by now, I hope nothing's happened to him, because if a rescue helicopter does come by, I want him found alive, and not left behind", thought Fluttershy.

She then left to gather some more sticks, in case for when the fire starts to die, luckily she wasn't close to the water, or a tide would extinguish the fire.

After a few minutes, she looked at the pot to see the water boiling, she ran back to the helicopter, and found a cup, and a cloth, and the can of fruit salad and a few spoons and went back to the pot and removed it away from the fire.

She put a teaspoon of sugar and half a teaspoon of coffee grind in the cup and then carefully poured the water into the cup, she set the pot aside and poured some milk into the cup.

She then picked up the cup and after string, took a sip from it.

" Mmmmh, that does taste amazing, my first coffee made in a deserted island", she thought.

Sitting down and leaning her back on the log, she set the cup down, and picked up the fruit salad, opened the can, and ate some of the salad before she looked as the sun rose.

" So beautiful", she said, sighing peacefully as she watched the sun rise from the ocean.

She then looked at the fire, and wandered.

" If that fire dies down, I'm going to have to re-light it, without a match, or a lighter, unless I keep the fire going, which is impossible, I can't do it forever, but I do know a way to do it", thought Fluttershy, as she remembered back at school when she was learning about it in science, when you hold a magnifying glass directly at the sun, it will burn whatever the glass is aimed at.

She went back into the helicopter to see if she can find anything made out of clear glass, she did, she found a glass lens from a broken magnifying glass, she picked it up and kept it safe in her pocket.

" I'll use it when I need it", she thought.

She went to the jungle, picked up a dry leaf, and got back to the beach, where the sun is, she aimed the glass about the leaf, and the sun shined through the glass, onto the leaf, and the leaf began to burn.

" Well, at least I know it works", thought Fluttershy.

She sat back down on the logs, and looked out in the jungle, where she believed the pilot is.

" What if he's not in the island, what if he tried to swim his way home", thought Fluttershy, looking out in the ocean.

There was a possibility he did swim out of the island, but supposing he did, she's sure he won't make it to shore, he might have drowned or gotten eaten by a shark, or maybe he didn't swim and he's in the island with her.

" I'm not going to see him, am I", thought Fluttershy.

* * *

Back at the airport, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie woke up, they look at the time to see that it was **1:30 PM.**

" Well, now it is the 7th of June and she's not here, it's been 24 hours", said Rainbow Dash.

" I hope nothing has happened to her", said Sunset.

" That's it, I'm calling the animal service crew there, if she's still there", said Twilight.

" How would you call them, do you even know their number", said Rainbow Dash.

" Of course I do, Fluttershy told me it", said Twilight, she took off to the girls bathroom where she made the call.

" I don't get it, Twilight said Fluttershy would return Yesturday, either Twilight misheard or something did happen", said Applejack.

" Hopefully Twilight only just misheard", said Sunset.

" Or maybe Fluttershy made it home early", said Pinkie Pie.

" She said 1 PM Pinkie", said Rarity.

" I know, but what if she made it back early and left the airport before we arrived", said Pinkie Pie.

" That could be possible", said Sunset.

" But why wouldn't she answer or call us on the phone", said Rainbow Dash.

" Maybe she was out of battery and had to recharge it", said Pinkie Pie.

" It takes less than 24 hours to charge a phone", said Rainbow Dash.

" Maybe she lost it or it got broken", said Rarity.

" Even if she couldn't use her phone, she could've gone to any of our houses, and waited for us, or had our families call us or something", said Applejack.

" Once Twilight comes back we might check Fluttershy's home, maybe she's been there the whole time and has been resting", said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight then returned to the group.

" What did they say", said Sunset.

" They said she left, and they saw the helicopter she was on take off Yesterday", said Twilight.

" So she was on her way back", Pinkie Pie.

" Well, while you were calling Twilight, the rest of us thought she might got here early before us, and it at home now", said Sunset.

" Well, it doesn't hurt to check", said Twilight.

So they left the airport and made their way to Fluttershy's house.

* * *

The arrived at Fluttershy's house, and looked through the window.

" She's not inside, there is no lights on, and the TV isn't on either", said Rainbow Dash.

" Maybe she's in the shower", said Sunset.

" I don't hear the water running, so maybe she isn't", said Rarity.

" Maybe she's asleep, maybe she has jet lag from the flight and went to sleep", said Pinkie Pie.

" I'm not sure, you could be right, not the jet lag, but she could just be having a nap", said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash then approached the window to Fluttershy's bedroom, and knocked on it.

" Fluttershy, wake up and let us in", said Rainbow Dash.

" Rainbow Dash, don't be rude", said Rarity.

" Well, she hasn't been answering us, and we are wondering where she is", said Rainbow Dash.

" Maybe she's not here", said Pinkie Pie.

" Well then where is she then", said Rainbow Dash.

" Maybe she's at her parent's house", said Twilight.

" Okay then, maybe she went for a visit, let's go there then", said Sunset.

" You guys go on ahead, I'll stay here", said Rainbow Dash.

" It's no point staying here knocking on the window, she's not here", said Applejack.

" I know, but Zephyr Breeze could at their parents house, and I am not coming face to face with him", said Rainbow Dash, cringing as she mentioned Fluttershy's younger and annoying brother.

" Well okay then, suit yourself", said Sunset, the five took off, and Rainbow Dash stayed by Fluttershy's house, maybe Fluttershy went out, and might return soon, and Rainbow Dash will be waiting to see her if she does.

Just then she saw a taller figure stand next to her, and she knew it was a man, she looked up to see Zephyr Breeze.

" Hey there Rainbow Dash, looking good as usual", said Zephyr.

" On second thought", thought Rainbow Dash, she zoomed past Zephyr to catch up with the rest of the girls.

" WAIT FOR ME", she shouted.

* * *

They arrived at Mr and Mrs Shy's house, where they see the two at the front.

" Ah look who it is, Fluttershy's friends, is she back from her trip yet", said Mr Shy.

" We don't know, we though she's here with you", said Sunset.

" Didn't she say she would meet you six at the airport", said Mrs Shy.

" She did, she was supposed to come back Yesterday but she's not back yet", said Twilight.

" Don't tell me something has happened to our daughter", said Mr Shy.

" We don't know, we tried calling her, and she wouldn't answer", said Rainbow Dash.

" We need to call the police, since our daughter hasn't been back yet, and not answering, she could be in trouble", said Mrs Shy.

" I'm sure she's alright, maybe we got the date wrong, or she's not allowed to call", said Mr Shy.

" No, she definitely said June 6th which was Yesterday, calling the police is the best thing we can do right now", said Twilight.

* * *

Another day went by, it is now day three on the island, Fluttershy gathered some new bits of wood and placed them on the campfire, she waited till it's close to noon where the sun is bright.

" Okay, time to try this out", said Fluttershy.

She then raised the glass leans over the wood, the sun shone upon the lean, and a beam of light shot out the other side onto the wood, smoke started to form out of the wood, and then a flame appeared.

" I can't believe it, it works", said Fluttershy, as she watched as the fire spread.

" Wonderful, now, this is my third day on the island, and I now have what I need to make a fire", thought Fluttershy, putting the glass leans back in her pocket.

" But there is still more problems I have to face, those food supply's won't last for long, so there are two choices, I could either live on seafood from now, or, find food, in the jungle", thought Fluttershy, shivering in fear, as she turned to look towards the jungle.

She snapped out of the fear and put some more wood in the fire.

" I'll give it another day or two, once I run out of supplies, I'll still have some food then, but I'll run out of water, I'll have to find fresh water", thought Fluttershy, knowing she can't drink the sea water, or she'll go crazy, maybe that's what happened to the pilot.

" Nah, I don't think he is that foolish to drink something like that, or maybe he did accidentally, swallow a bit too much, if he did, he could be running amok in the jungle the last couple of days", thought Fluttershy, still thinking about the pilot.

* * *

Day four is among her, and Fluttershy still has some water left to last one more day, but she knew tomorrow she'll have to go in the jungle.

She stood by the fire, with another cup of coffee, thinking about how she can go in the jungle and get out without getting lost.

" So far my best option is making a trail so I could find my way back, or go in a straight line, but what could I use for a trail", thought Fluttershy.

She looked out in the ocean, she also saw some seashells sticking out in the sand, she then got an idea.

" I'll use seashells to make a trail", thought Fluttershy.

She got up and headed for the ocean, once the water was at her knees she began collecting as many seashells she can find.

After about an hour, she has collected over a hundred seashells.

" Excellent, now I have insurance of not getting lost, I'll go in the jungle first thing in the morning", thought Fluttershy.

* * *

Another day goes by, it was now Fluttershy's fifth day on the island, and her supplies are getting low, she has run out of water.

" Well this is it, time to go in the jungle", thought Fluttershy, picking up a bag as she got out of the helicopter and walked towards the jungle.

She stepped into the jungle, and began walking in it.

As she walked, she took the seashells she spent all of yesterday collecting out of her bag, and placed them on the ground to make a trail back to the beach, she began to think about what could happen to her in the jungle.

" I really hope I don't come across any wild animals, if there are any here, they might have taken the pilot", thought Fluttershy.

As she walked, she went past some beautiful flowers, with colors of red, purple, pink, blue and white, she couldn't help but admire them.

" Their so beautiful", she thought.

She stopped walking when she came across a river, the water looks so fresh.

She got down on her knees, grabbed a handful of the water, and took a sip from it.

" Actual fresh water, this can help me avoid dehydration", said Fluttershy as she drunk the rest of the water in her hands.

" So, I now have water and fire, but I still need to find food, at least I won't have to worry about a shelter", said Fluttershy to herself, thinking about the helicopter.

She followed the river, until she arrived at a giant pool, where there is a waterfall on top of a cliff, with water flowing into the pool.

Fluttershy was amazed at the sight.

" So that's where is comes from", she thought.

She admired the crystal blue water flowing in the pool, the trees and flowers surrounding the pool as well, it looks like paradise.

" I had a dream about this once, either I'm still asleep, or my dream has just come true", thought Fluttershy.

* * *

**Okay, I'm now going to end it right here, so for recap, Fluttershy has now spent five days on the island, and is searching through more of the island, next chapter will be up soon, until then.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

After admiring the beautiful pool for over a minute, Fluttershy felt like having a swim.

Knowing she hasn't had a proper bath since she got here, she has only been bathing in the ocean water, she can finally wash the salt off of her.

She looked around, hoping no was around, and began preparing herself, taking off her dress and undergarments.

After she finished undressing herself, Fluttershy placed her clothes by a rock and made her way towards the pool.

Before she went in, she looked at her reflection, and couldn't help but blush at the sight of her figure, she is not the kind of girl who likes drawing attention from other people, but ever since she hit puberty, her body began to change, her hips, her chest, everything, and now everyday, when she goes to town, school or whatever, she would have eyes stared directly at her.

At first she dipped her toe in, then whole foot, her other foot went in after, and slowly she went deeper into the pool, shivering a bit from the coldness of the water touching her bare skin.

After a minute, she was in the center of the pool, where the deepest part it, the bottom half of her body was in the water, while the top half wasn't.

" Well here goes nothing", thought Fluttershy, she took a deep breath and dunk herself, fully into the water.

After five seconds, she burst her head out of the water.

She coughed for a few seconds, and wiped the water from her eyes, and moved her hair from her face.

Once she's okay, she moved to where the waterfall is, she then moves herself under the waterfall.

She sighed sweetly as she washed herself in the relaxing water, she felt fresh again.

After a minute, she got out of the waterfall, and swam back to the shore.

" If only I brought a towel with me, I would be dry quicker", said Fluttershy, she picked up her clothes and the bag of shells and made her way back to the beach.

She saw the fire was nearly out, so she put a few more bits of wood in the fire, and it grew stronger again, she sat next to the fire and used the heat to dry herself.

Right now she actually hoping she didn't see the pilot, otherwise it would be embarrassing.

As she was drying, she looked at her clothes, and noticed there was a slight rip at the side of her dress.

" Oh dear, I'm going to have to find some new clothes, in case I'm unable to wear these ones anymore", she thought.

Once she was completely dry, she put her clothes back on, and then she looked back at the jungle.

" That waterfall is amazing, I'll go back there tomorrow", thought Fluttershy.

* * *

Back at Canterlot city, there has been a problem, Fluttershy has been missing for five days, and the helicopter she was on didn't return, nor did the pilot.

The city has sent the police out to search for her, coming to a conclusion that the helicopter crashed in the ocean, and there was a chance neither of the two made it out alive.

The six girls were at sugarcube corner, sitting in silence.

" I can't believe it, Fluttershy can't be dead", said Applejack.

" They didn't confirm it yet, they're still looking", said Twilight.

" Even if they don't find her, I still believe she's alive", said Sunset.

" If only there was something we can do about this", said Rainbow Dash.

" At the moment there's nothing we can do, but wait and hope that they've found her", said Twilight.

* * *

Another day has gone by, it is now day six, Fluttershy was gathering more seashells, after being fascinated by the waterfall yesterday, she couldn't help but be curious to what else is out there.

" Hopefully I can find some food", thought Fluttershy, looking at how much food supplies she has left, she's nearly out.

Once her bag was completely full, she set off back into the jungle.

She followed the trail of shells she placed yesterday, leading her back to the waterfall.

She brought a bottle with her and filled it with the fresh water, afterwards, she journeyed onward, making a new trail of shells.

When she was deeper in the jungle, she stopped when she came across a tree, she looked as it contained mangoes.

" They do look delicious", said Fluttershy, she then felt her stomach grumble.

" If only Applejack was here, she would have sent all of these down", she thought, she has no choice, but to climb the tree.

With the bag strapped on her shoulders, Fluttershy grabbed onto the tree, wrapping her arms and legs around it, and started to move herself upward, once she reaches the top, she opened her bag, and pulled a mango from the tree and placed it in the bag.

" It's good to know that there is food on the island", thought Fluttershy.

After picking up a couple more mangoes, Fluttershy slid back down slowly off the tree onto the grass.

" At least I know where to find mangoes if I feel hungry", thought Fluttershy, getting up from the ground.

She was about to leave when she spotted something, it looks like a boot, she approached it and picked it up.

" This looks like the pilots boot, if it is his then he must be here", thought Fluttershy.

She was about to leave again, when this time she heard a noise, it sounded like someone crying.

" Could that be the pilot", thought Fluttershy, walking towards where the noise was coming from.

She stopped when she saw a baby monkey on the ground, holding his ankle in pain, he must've sprained it.

" Oh that poor thing", thought Fluttershy, she then turned to the other side and gasped, as she saw a lion at the other side, ready to pounce at the monkey and eat it.

She ran forward and stepped in front of the lion.

" DON'T YOU DARE", she shouted, stopped the lion from pouncing.

" How dare you", Fluttershy continued, " Trying to eat a small baby monkey, I understand that it's in your nature to eat meat but, I am not going to let you eat this one".

The lion then roared at her, but she stood her ground.

" You are to be ashamed of yourself, what would you think the baby's parents would feel, do you have a cub, how would you feel if your cub was eaten, by a crocodile maybe", said Fluttershy.

The lion just stepped back, and then took off.

Fluttershy then turned around to see the baby monkey still holding his ankle.

" Oh my, you poor thing", said Fluttershy, approaching the monkey, he looked at her, and became frightened, and moved back.

" It's okay, I won't hurt you", said Fluttershy, getting closer to the monkey, she got down on her knees when she was next to him.

She then looked around, " Is your mother or father here", she said to the monkey.

The baby monkey just shook his head.

" Okay, um, how about I take care of that for you", said Fluttershy.

The monkey looked nervous, but then Fluttershy continued.

" I promise I won't hurt you, I give you my word", said Fluttershy.

The monkey relax and Fluttershy looked at his leg.

After examining it, she turned to the monkey.

" Yeah, I think you have a sprained ankle, if we had ice we could use that to mend it", said Fluttershy, she then looked beside her to see some long grass, then she got an idea.

She plucked off a piece of grass, and remembering her first aid classes, wrapped it around the Monkey's ankle, like a bandage.

" Now don't move, and don't try to stand, I'll take you home, if you can still rem...", Fluttershy was cut off when she heard a couple of noises, she turned to see two adult monkeys, one male and one female, they must be the baby's parents.

" I didn't attack him, he just sprained his ankle and I was doing my best to help him", said Fluttershy, defensively, thinking the two were having a go at her, thinking she hurt their baby.

But they both nodded, and the mother carefully picked him up.

" Oh, be careful with him, and make sure he rests that leg, I'm sure in a few days it will heal", said Fluttershy.

They both nodded once again before they left with their baby.

" Goodbye", Fluttershy said before losing sight of them.

She then headed back to her camp, where she rebuilt her fire and relaxed for the rest of the day.

She took a bite of one of the mangoes she got today, it tastes amazing.

" So now I have water, shelter, a fire, and food, I feel like I have nearly everything to survive here, now my next goal is to find a way to get off the island", thought Fluttershy, looking out in the sun, " It's been six days since I've been here, I wonder how my friends and family have been doing".

She then looked at the boot she found from the jungle.

" There is a possibility the pilots in the jungle, I'll look for him tomorrow, it's a bit too late doing it now", thought Fluttershy.

* * *

It was now day 7, Fluttershy has been on the island for a week now.

She entered the jungle where she is going to start with a bath.

So, she undressed and dipped herself in the pool.

She softly hummed to herself as she swam in the water, on her back, looking at the sky, soon she noticed a blue bird flying past her, and landed on the rock, he chirped at her.

" Why hello there", said Fluttershy, standing on her two feet as she held out her hand from the water.

The bird flew and landed on her finger, and chirped at her again, replying hello back.

" It's a lovely place the jungle, a beautiful waterfall, lovely plants, but I haven't seen any animals, expect you and a family of monkeys", said Fluttershy.

Just then the bird flew up, and called out into the wild, a minute later, some more birds flew by, some blue, some red, there are some parrots too.

" Oh my", Fluttershy thought as the birds surround her.

They all started chatting to each other, Fluttershy was unable to identify what they're saying since they're all talking.

The blue bird then gestured Fluttershy to follow him.

" You want me to go with you, where", said Fluttershy.

The blue bird the chirped again a response.

" 'It's a surprise', well okay then, just let me put my clothes back on first, can you also look away for a minute please", said Fluttershy, she then got out of the pool and heading to where she hung her dress, she grabbed it, but unknown to her, it was caught on the branch, so she accidentally ripped it.

" Oh no", she said, as she only means of clothes has been torn, a huge tear on the side, if only her other clothes weren't destroyed from the crash, it was bad enough she had been walking around the island barefoot, and now, she's more bare than just her feet.

Fluttershy covered her chest with her hands, and hid behind a bush, she blushed as she looked at her new animal friends with an embarrassed smile as they see her.

They motioned for her to go with them.

Fluttershy had no choice, she followed them, deeper in the jungle.

As they were walking, Fluttershy came past some more fruit trees, with more than just mangoes, it has coconuts, pineapples, some berries, and Celestia's most favorite, bananas, etc.

They arrived at the bottom of the hill, the exact one Fluttershy saw on day one.

" Never thought I'd climb this one", said Fluttershy as she watched the birds fly up the hill and waited for her.

She began her climb, it was easy though, the slope was easy to walk on, she didn't need her hands to hold, so she continued using them to cover her nakedness, once she was up the top, she felt exhausted, so she sat down on a giant rock to catch her breath.

" Can you tell me where are we going exactly", said Fluttershy.

The birds motioned for her to turn around, she did so and her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was a temple, made of stone, nearly the size of her school.

" You want me to go in there", Fluttershy said to the birds.

They nodded.

Fluttershy then stood up, still covering herself, and made her way to the temple, nervous about what was inside.

She entered the temple, at first she found herself in a dark hallway.

And when she got to the other end, she went through the door, and was stunned at what she saw.

She was in what looked like a throne room but there was no ceiling, there were some animals in the room, more birds and monkeys, there were even some armadillos, and a few zebra's, and elephants, and warthogs, etc.

At the back of the room, are a couple of stairs, and on top, is a throne, made out of stone and covered in vines.

" Oh goodness", thought Fluttershy.

The bird flew to her and motion for her to walk towards the throne.

Nervously, she did so, once she reached the throne, the bird chirped at her, telling her to have a seat.

" Oh, okay", said Fluttershy, she then sat down on the throne, and watched as the animals cheered for her.

" Um, what's going on", said Fluttershy.

A monkey then stepped forward, he looked familiar, he then spoke to Fluttershy which will be translated.

" _My wife and I are very grateful for what you have done, you have saved our son and helped treat his foot, if it weren't for you, our son would have been taken from us, I talked to every creature of this island, and we believe you should be rewarded"._

" Oh don't worry, you don't have to", said Fluttershy.

" _But we insist_", said the monkey, he called down the room, and four monkeys came forward with some flower chains

One stepped forward with two small chains of purple flowers, she wrapped one around each of Fluttershy's ankles, making two anklets.

The second approached her, and was holding a long chain of red flowers, she wrapped it around Fluttershy's waist, making a belt out of it.

The third approached her with two small chains of blue flowers and wrapped one on each wrist, making two bracelets.

And the fourth monkey made a giant ring out of pink flowers, approached Fluttershy, and placed it around her neck, making a necklace.

" Thank you, they look lovely", said Fluttershy.

" _And also we've made you some clothes, we thought that you wouldn't be comfortable in just your skin, and we were right_", said the monkey, seeing as Fluttershy has been covering herself the entire time she was in the temple, it was then, two monkeys stepped forward, one holding two coconut shells attached with vines, and one holding a vine, with a giant leaf attached at the front.

" Why thank you", said Fluttershy, she then took the coconut shells, and used them as a bra, placing them on her breasts, tying a knot behind her back to keep the bra held.

She then looked at the leaf, and blushed knowing what it will cover.

" Excuse me, but, is there anything bigger to cover my waist other than just a leaf", said Fluttershy.

" _Of course_", said the Monkey, it was then, another monkey approached her, holding a long vine with long grass.

she stood up and she took the line of grass and wrapped it around her, making it a skirt, barely covering her knees.

" It will have to do, thank you", said Fluttershy.

And finally a blue jay and red robin flew up to her, holding a tiara made of white flowers, and carefully placed it on her head.

And then, she watched as each and every one of the animals in the room bowed to her.

" Um, what's going on", said Fluttershy.

" _We praise you, for you are our new leader_", said the monkey.

" Wait, what", said Fluttershy, shocked.

" _During our lives, we believed all humans were viscous predators who only use us for food and clothes, we believed none of them cared about us and thought we had no part in this world other than food and clothes, but you proved us otherwise, you have shown to have a lot of care for animals, we've never had anyone in charge to keep us safe, so we made the agreement, we shall serve you, your majesty_", said the monkey.

" Oh goodness", thought Fluttershy, falling back onto to throne, her head was spinning at the thought of being called your majesty.

" _What is your name by the way_", said the monkey.

" Um, my name is Fluttershy", said Fluttershy, a bit quietly.

" _I'm sorry, can you repeat that please_", said the monkey.

" I'm Fluttershy", said Fluttershy.

" _Okay then_", said the monkey, he then turned to all of the animals.

" _All hail, Queen Fluttershy, Queen of the jungle_", said the monkey.

All of the animals cheered for her, and all Fluttershy could do was sit there is shock, last week she was a graduating student, and now she's a queen, it overwhelmed her it made her feel a little lightheaded.

" _Let me take you to your room_", said the monkey.

" Room", said Fluttershy.

" _Of course, we're not going to let our royal savior sleep in such rusty camp like that_", said the monkey.

And so, he lead her out of the throne room, and she followed him down another hallway, until she was at the threshold of a tower.

They entered the door and walked up some stairs, once they reached the top, Fluttershy looked at what was in the room, the place was decorated with flowers, the curtains on the window were made of long grass, and right next to the window is a bed, made of soft grass.

" _We took the time to decorate the place, I hope you are satisfied_", said the monkey.

" Oh, um, yes, I am", said Fluttershy.

" _I like to prepare a celebration for your arrival and for your beginning as queen, a feast, music.._.", the monkey trailed on.

" You mean, like a party", said Fluttershy.

" _Of course, if it's alright with her majesty_", said the monkey.

" Oh, you don't have to do this", said Fluttershy.

" _But it's an honor_", said the monkey.

" Oh, okay", said Fluttershy.

" _So i'll leave you to it_", said the monkey.

" Yes please, I just need a moment to myself to think", said Fluttershy.

" _Of course, the celebration will begin at sundown, and I'll let you know when it's time_", said the monkey before exiting the room, leaving Fluttershy by herself.

She walked towards the bed, lied on her knees on the bed and looked out the window, she saw her old camp where she slept at her first week on the island, and now she's living in a temple, as a queen of the island, praised by the animals, these thoughts made her mind race again, she began to wonder if she will ever see her friends again, or will she spend the rest of her life on the island as a queen.

These thoughts we're now overwhelming her as she felt the whole room spin, and she again felt lightheaded.

She then felt her vision beginning to fade to black, and one last question popped in her mind.

" What am I going to do", was what she thought before she fainted, collapsing onto the bed, she laid on her back, and everything went black.

* * *

The sun has set, and the stars began to light up in the sky, the monkey walked up the tower where he knocked on the door to Fluttershy's room.

"_ Your highness, everyone's waiting for you_", he said.

There was no answer.

He knocked again, " _Your highness_".

After not hearing the any answer the second time, he opened the door, and enter the room, where he saw Fluttershy laying on her back, on the bed, her eyes closed and her hands rested onto her belly, she laid there peacefully.

" _Your majesty, it's time to wake up_", said the monkey, shaking Fluttershy.

Her eyes opened and she sat up, she looked realizing she was still in the temple on the island, so she wasn't dreaming.

" _Forgive me for interrupting your nap, but the celebration is about to begin, everyone is waiting for you_", said the monkey.

" Oh, right", said Fluttershy, getting up from the bed, she followed the monkey out the room, and down the stairs and down the hall, where she stood in front of the throne room.

She looked at what's inside, the animals are there again, this time there was more stuff in the room, there is a giant stone table, with loads of fruit, surrounding the room are glass jars full of fireflies, making the room light up.

There was music as well, birds were whistling, some monkeys were playing Bongo drums, xylophones, tambourines and ukuleles.

Soon the elephants used their trunks like a trumpet playing a royal fanfare.

" _Presenting her majesty, queen of the jungle, Fluttershy_", the monkey announced.

Fluttershy then entered the room, and every animal in the room bowed before her.

" Oh, um, please don't mind me, do carry on with what you were doing", said Fluttershy.

She then walked towards the throne and sat down on it.

* * *

**Okay, I am going to end it right there, so for a recap, Fluttershy has been worshiped by the animals in the island, and is considered their queen, the next chapter will continue the party, and it will also show Fluttershy coming across some more trouble, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, here's chapter four, enjoy.**

* * *

Next to her was the baby monkey she helped yesterday, holding his arms out to her.

" Oh hello there, it's nice to see you again", said Fluttershy as she gently held onto the monkey and cradled him, and she tickled him.

She felt her stomach growl.

" Oh my, I feel so hungry", said Fluttershy.

She got off of the throne, with the baby monkey still in her arms, she walked towards the buffet table.

" I wonder what we have", said Fluttershy.

The monkey hopped off Fluttershy's arms and onto the table, picked up a banana and peeled it, and ate a bit of it.

" Hmm, I feel like a mango", said Fluttershy, picking up a mango and peeled the skin and a bite from the mango.

Just then the father and mother monkey, approached her.

" _I believe it's time for you to go to bed mister_", said the mother.

The baby monkey then pouted, saying he wanted to stay with Fluttershy.

" Aww, you want to stay with me don't you", said Fluttershy, picking up the baby monkey and slowly cradling him, the parent monkeys watched as Fluttershy sang a lullaby.

" _Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed", _Fluttershy sang softly, the baby monkey began to slowly drift to sleep.

Fluttershy then gave the baby monkey to the mother and she left the temple with him.

" _Do you fancy a drink_", said the father.

" Just some water please", said Fluttershy.

" _Of course_", said the monkey, grabbing an empty coconut shell on the shelves by the wall, approached a fountain where water was flowing, and filled the shell up, he then returned to Fluttershy and offered her the coconut cup.

" Thank you", said Fluttershy, accepting the cup, and took a sip from the water.

" _How about some of this_", said the monkey, giving Fluttershy a coconut shell cup, containing a brown paste.

" Is that what I think it is", said Fluttershy.

" _If you're thinking feces, no it isn't, it's actually made from some beans we found from some trees, they tasted sweet, we grinned the beans, mixed it with coconut milk and sugar canes, and boiled it into a paste_", said the monkey.

" Beans, you mean like cocoa beans right", said Fluttershy.

" _Something like that_", said the monkey.

Fluttershy then dipped her finger in the paste and then shoved it in her mouth, tasting the paste.

" It's chocolate", she said.

" _So that's what it's called_", said the monkey.

" Where did you get the beans, and the sugar canes", said Fluttershy.

" _Oh there not far from here_", said the monkey.

" So what else do you have that I don't know about", said Fluttershy.

" _What about this_", said the Monkey, holding a coconut shell cup of red liquid.

" What is it", said Fluttershy.

" _Wine_", said the monkey.

" Wait, you were able to make wine", said Fluttershy.

" _Yep, from on of the most fresh grapes a tree can grow, why don't you have a try_", said the monkey.

That made Fluttershy a little nervous, she has never drunken alcohol before, and now she going to.

" _Why don't you have a try_", said the monkey, offering Fluttershy a cup of the wine.

" I don't know, in my country, I'm not allowed to drink alcohol until I'm 21", said Fluttershy.

" _How old are you now_", said the monkey.

" 18", said Fluttershy.

" _Well you're not in your country, so you can do what you want, go ahead, have a drink, I sense you're a little nervous, it'll help you relax_", said the monkey.

" Um, okay then, if you say so", said Fluttershy.

She accepted the cup, and took a sip from the liquid, it tasted strong, however the monkey tipped the cup upward filling Fluttershy's mouth with the rest of the wine, she swallowed it, and that is where she began to feel different.

Her muscles have loosened, and her mind became clear, she felt a little relaxed.

" _How do you feel, do you feel relaxed_", said the monkey.

" Yeah", she sighed, she then picked up another cup of wine and drank from it right away.

" _Whoa, careful there, too much of that can make you a little loopy_", said Monkey.

" Okay", she said.

She then walked, or rather staggered to her throne, and sat down, or rather slouched on it, the alcohol began to take affect, her mind was swimming, and her muscles have relaxed, she didn't know what she was feeling, but she was enjoying it.

The monkey then hopped onto the arm rest of the throne.

" _I see it's already taken affect_", said the monkey.

Fluttershy giggled, " It sure has", she said, her tone changed.

" _Do you need to rest_", said the monkey.

" Nah, I'll be fine, I'm just getting the thrill, just sitting here to chill", said Fluttershy, giggling again, she then let out a hiccup, she then sat up.

" Actually, I feel like wanting to dance", she said, she got up, however fell back down on the throne, she got up the second time, and regained balance, the room spun and she felt a little dizzy.

She staggered toward the dance floor where the music was playing, some animals were already dancing to it, and she joined in.

The music sounded Hawaiian, she danced to it, the hula, she swayed her hips, and moved her arms like they were waves.

" _Wow, you're highness, you got quite some dance moves_", said Monkey.

" I used to be in a band", said Fluttershy, she then walked up to a monkey who was playing a tambourine.

" May I borrow this please", she said.

The monkey then gave her the tambourine, Fluttershy then shook the tambourine, keeping up the rhythm.

" I mostly play the tambourine, and I also mostly write the songs for my band", said Fluttershy.

" _Interesting, is there anything else about you, if you don't mind telling_", said the monkey.

" Well, I use to do school, I graduated six months ago, I'm an animal caretaker", said Fluttershy.

" _Okay, so what about your family or friends_", said the monkey.

" I have six amazing friends, Rainbow Dash is my oldest friend, we've been friends since childhood, she's an athlete, then there's Applejack she's a farmer, so if she was here with me, she could harvest the fruits here better than I could", said Fluttershy, grabbing another coconut shell of wine and taking another drink.

" _You're just saying that_", said the monkey.

" No I'm serious, she can take out a whole tree of apples with one punch", said Fluttershy, letting out another hiccup.

" _So what about your other friends_", said the monkey.

" Well there's Rarity, she's a fashionista, I wonder what she will think of this", said Fluttershy, pointing at her coconut bra and grass skirt, " Anyway there is also Pinkie Pie, she is very optimistic, if she was here with me, she would help cheer me up, also she would love this party she would be on that dance floor doing the Pinkie Polka".

" _Anyone else_", said the monkey.

" Well, there's Twilight and Sunset, Twilight is an amazing inventor, and she knows a lot more about survival than I do, and Sunset, well, this might sound unbelievable, but, she is from another world", said Fluttershy.

" _What do you mean, another world_", said the monkey.

" I mean another universe, in a land called equestria, where ponies live in a society as we humans do, mostly, but not just any kind of ponies, there are three kinds, Unicorns, Pegasus, and Earth Ponies, she tells me and my friends a lot about equestria, I'll tell you more about it some other time", said Fluttershy.

" _Okay, so, if you were to have one of your friends with you on the island, who will it be_", said the monkey.

" I don't know, they all have better survival skills than I do, if I chose Applejack, she would be able to help me with the harvesting, even plant some new trees, she has a lot more experience in harvesting fruit, if I chose Rarity, I wonder if she would have planned on making something like this as well for clothing", said Fluttershy, referring to her skirt and bra, she then continued.

" If I chose Rainbow Dash, she has protected me for years, she's been there for me since we were little, she is a very loyal friend, and I feel more safe when I'm around her, and at least if I chose Pinkie, I'll have enough company, she'll cheer me up and make me look on the bright side, if I chose Twilight, like I said before, she knows a lot more about survival than I do, and if I chose Sunset, at least she'll tell me what I'll be up against with her power", said Fluttershy.

" _What do you mean by powers_", said the Monkey.

" Well, a couple years ago, on our trip to a camp called Everfree, where my friends and I discovered we had powers, Sunset has Psychic powers, Twilight has telekinetic powers, Applejack has super strength and Rainbow Dash has super speed, Rarity has a power to create gem shields, and Pinkie can make candy explode", said Fluttershy.

" _What about you_", said the monkey.

" I can communicate with animals, that's my power, no offense, but I thought you would already know that by now", said Fluttershy.

" _Oh, none taken, so what about family_", said the Monkey.

" My parents are still around, and I have a younger brother named Zephyr, and I have a pet bunny named Angel", said Fluttershy, then she began to show a sad look on her face.

" _You really miss them, do you_", said the monkey.

" Yes, and I would give anything just to see them again", said Fluttershy.

" _How about we help you out, while your friends and family are out there and you're in here, you have no chance of seeing them, so your only chance of seeing them again is getting off this island, and we will be most honored to help you_", said the Monkey.

" Really", said Fluttershy.

" _Of course, what makes you think we wouldn't_", said the monkey.

" I thought you wouldn't let me leave", said Fluttershy.

" _We're not forcing you to stay here, even though we were kind of hoping you would, it's not our decision whether you stay or not_", said the monkey.

" Oh thank you", said Fluttershy, she then took another drink from the wine, and she nearly stumbled, her mind began to spin again.

" _Uh, your majesty, I think it's time you had some rest, I see that wine is taking too much effect_", said Monkey.

" Nah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy, but I'm still on my feet", said Fluttershy, only then she fell backwards, luckily, an elephant was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

" _Your majesty, are you okay_", said the monkey.

" I'm fine, I... I...", Fluttershy was lost for words, she began to feel her vision fading, " I miss my friends, I love them".

And just like that, everything went black.

* * *

" _Your highness, wake up_", a voice was heard.

Fluttershy opened her eyes, she found herself in her new room, on her bed, she saw that her coconut bra and grass skirt, and her flower accessories including her tiara are hung on a tree branch in the room.

" What happened", said Fluttershy, covering herself.

" _You sort of blacked out, from all that alcohol, I can assume, that from missing your friends and family, you were just drowning your sorrows in the wine, we were able to carry you here so you can rest_", said the monkey.

" Oh dear, how drunk was I", said Fluttershy.

" _You were pretty drunk, you drank about 4 or 5 cups of that wine_", said the monkey.

" Oh goodness, I didn't do anything crazy did I", said Fluttershy.

" _Nothing drastic, all you did was chilled, danced, and told me a story about your life at your home, you did keep on staggering though, and then in the end you passed out_", said the monkey.

" Oh", said Fluttershy.

"_ I also told you I was going to help you find a way to get off this island, and I stick by it, we're going to have a meeting at noon with the other council animals, and we'll devise a plan, but we've got a few hours till then_", said the monkey.

" Do we, well okay, then I'll get some breakfast, then I'll go out, go for a morning jog and take a little morning dip in the waterfall", said Fluttershy.

Once the monkey left, Fluttershy got out of bed, she walked to the balcony to get some fresh air.

she sighed as she felt that morning breeze touching her body, and her hair flowed.

She took in a deep breath, and let it out.

" What a beautiful morning", she said, stretching her arms up.

She went back in her room and got dressed and exited her room she walked down the stairs of the tower and entered the throne room, where the table is full of fruit.

She took a couple of mangoes for the trip, one in each hand, and left the throne room, went down the hall, and got out of the temple, she ran down the hill and made her way to the waterfall.

* * *

After an hour of exercise and taking a swim in the waterfall, Fluttershy returned to the temple, feeling fresher than ever, and sat on the throne where she met her council members, a monkey, an Elephant, a Zebra, a warthog, and an antelope.

" Okay, so now what", said Fluttershy.

" _First, you're going to tell us what you have been doing the past week on this island, before you met us_", said the Monkey.

" Well, I mainly slept in the helicopter, it became my camp, and everyday I build a fire to keep me warm, and heat my meals, it's also my only means of getting out of here, because I can use fire to signal a helicopter", said Fluttershy.

" _Did you ever consider building a boat_", said the elephant.

" No, not really, I mean, I did think about it a few times, but I'm not really good on that kind of thing, architect, that's more Applejack's thing", said Fluttershy.

" _Is there anything in the helicopter you could use as a boat_", said the warthog.

" Well, I do have an emergency raft, but that's pierced, and there is no flare gun, if there was a flare gun, I would have fired it in the air the second I see a flying helicopter, the pilot sounds like someone who leaps before he looks, also I can't seem to find my phone, which is my only means left of contacting the outside world", said Fluttershy.

" _Speaking of the pilot, when was the last time you saw him_", said the Zebra.

" Before the crash, after I came too, he was nowhere to be seen, all I have of him is his boot, but it might not be his", said Fluttershy.

" _Your majesty, forgive me for asking, but don't you think there is a possibility the pilot didn't make it, what do you think the odds are, he might have come across the predator territory of this island and got eaten alive by lions or crocodiles_", said the antelope.

" Wait, crocodiles, there are crocodiles on this island", said Fluttershy.

" _Yes, but they are only at the east part of the jungle, and also their river is full of fish, so they are the least of your worries, it's the lions you should watch out for_", said the monkey.

" _But still, he could of gone into the river, not knowing it has crocodiles, and got eaten_", said the zebra.

" _Or the lions could have gotten him_", said the warthog.

" Can we change to a different subject please, I am starting to feel uncomfortable", said Fluttershy.

" _Okay sorry_", said the warthog.

" _Actually, since you're here, us prey feel a lot more safer now, no longer will any of us become food to the lions_", said the elephant.

"_ I beg to differ_", a voice growled.

Fluttershy and all the prey animals turned to see three lions.

The lion in the middle, the leader stepped forward.

" _I have heard of a human being on this island, there hasn't been one in centuries, and now, that streak has broken_", said the lion, then he saw Fluttershy, who began to feel a little bit pale.

" _And I see you're that human, and not just that, you're also become queen of this island_".

" Y-Yes", said Fluttershy.

" _Says who_", said the lion.

" _Says me, and all these animals agreed upon it, now you are to show some respect for our queen_", said the monkey.

"_ Respect, what's the point of respecting a human being, who has no respect for animals, she's just like the rest of them, using them only for clothing and food_", said the lion.

"_ She's not like that, she an animal carer, she even help my son, who nearly got eaten by one of your kind_", said the monkey.

" _We're no longer going to be your food_", said the Zebra.

" _And what about us, without food, we'll be dead in a week or two, ya hear that, 'your majesty', you are referred to as an animal carer, yet, you don't even care if us lions starve to death_", said the lion.

" Of course I car..", Fluttershy was cut off.

" _You're so full of it, you're on their side and they're against us_", said the lion, referring to the prey.

" I'm sure there's another way to feed your species", said Fluttershy.

" _If you think we should live on fruit for the rest of our lives, you are mistaken, we are meat eaters, and since you're forbidding us from eating, I challenge you to a match, for the throne_", said the lion.

" Wait, what", said Fluttershy.

" _That's right, me against you, if you win, we'll leave the prey alone and leave the island, but if I win, we will eat whatever meat we want, including human meat_", said the lion, glaring at Fluttershy.

" You're joking right", said Fluttershy.

" _Of course I ain't_", said the lion.

" What kind of match are you referring to", said Fluttershy.

" _A fight, to the death_", said the lion.

That sentence made Fluttershy even more pale, she felt like she was going to pass out any second, but she took a deep breath, relaxed and said to the lion.

" I refuse", said Fluttershy.

" _I thought so, you're nothing but a coward, and somehow you're the queen, ridiculous, my pack and I will be at the chasm at sunrise tomorrow, we expect you to be there or else_", said the lion.

" Or else, what", said Fluttershy, nervously.

" _My whole pack will come here and take out every single one of you_", said the lion, he then turned around and left the temple, followed by his two guards.

The five prey animals watched as the lions vanished, then they heard a THUD, they turned around to find Fluttershy on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Twilight was in her room studying, when she heard a knock on the door, she went to the front door, and opened it, revealing what looked like a familiar man.

" You must be Zumba right, Fluttershy told me a lot about you", said Twilight.

" And you must be Twilight, it's an honor to meet you Miss Sparkle, I've heard about what happened to Fluttershy, I came here to give my condolences, and also this", said Zumba, giving Twilight an object.

" This is Fluttershy's phone", said Twilight.

" Yeah, she left it behind, a few days after she left was when I found it, and I was going to fly here to give it to her, that was when I discovered her disappearance, I got here a few days ago, and have been trying to find you or Applejack, or Rarity, or Sunset, or Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie, but I was able to find you", said Zumba.

" Actually, thanks for the phone", said Twilight, realizing the phone could be useful.

" Anyway, I wish to help more to find her, but there is nothing I can do here, I've also checked, and the only thing she left behind was her phone, I better get going, I have a plane to catch", said Zumba before leaving the apartment.

" Okay, bye, and thanks", said Twilight, she then closed the door and she got to her phone and called Sunset.

" Hello who's this", said Sunset.

" Hey Sunset, this is Twilight", said Twilight.

" Oh hey Twi, what's up".

" Are you busy at the moment".

" No not really, why".

" Meet me at sugarcube corner in one hour, it's kind of urgent".

And after she was finished with Sunset, Twilight then called the others as well telling them the same thing.

* * *

**And I'll end the chapter right there, recap: Fluttershy was enjoying it in the jungle, until a pack of lions show up and one of them challenges Fluttershy to a fight to the death, and the rest of the girls are going to start looking for her, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, here's chapter 5, enjoy.**

* * *

An hour goes by, Twilight was waiting at sugarcube corner for the others to arrive, a couple minutes go by and they all arrive.

" What's this about Twi", said Applejack.

" One of the guys Fluttershy was working with came and gave me this", said Twilight, showing the others Fluttershy's phone.

" Well, what's that got to do with finding Fluttershy", said Rainbow Dash.

" Sunset, you can use your psychic powers on this", said Twilight.

" I'll try, I haven't done this in a while", said Sunset, she held onto the phone and then a vision appeared in her mind, she saw Fluttershy and the island, and the helicopter crashing on the island.

" I know where she is, her helicopter crash landed on an island in the middle of the ocean, she survived the crash, but even though the pilot did to, he left her alone", said Sunset.

" The bastard", said Rainbow Dash.

" Watch your language Rainbow Dash", said Rarity.

" Is there any other information, is Fluttershy still alive, and is she still on the island", said Pinkie Pie.

" I don't know, all I can get is what happened to her over a week ago, I can't seem to get anything else after that, but I can try and find out where the island is", said Sunset.

" Really, where is it", said Twilight.

" I'll check", said Sunset, she used the phone again and visioned the island, she then pointed south east.

" The island is at that direction", said Sunset.

" So let's get going", said Rainbow Dash.

" Hang on Rainbow Dash, we don't know how far the island is", said Twilight.

" I believe the island is about 850 miles from the shore, no matter, if we keep at the same direction we'll get there", said Sunset.

" How are we going to get there", said Pinkie Pie.

" We can use my boat, it has a jet engine that can take us at a good speed", said Applejack.

" How long will it take us to get there", said Rarity.

" If we can travel at 20 miles per hour, I say we'll be there at about 42 and a half hours, or 1 day 18 hours and 30 minutes", said Twilight.

" Wait, so you mean we have to spend a couple of nights in the middle of the ocean on a small boat", said Rarity.

" Well, Applejack, how fast can your boat go", said Sunset.

" About what Twilight said, 20 miles per hour", said Applejack.

" So I guess we have no choice", said Sunset.

" Okay, so here's the plan, we all meet at the beach at 0600 hours, we'll e...", Twilight was cut off by Pinkie Pie.

" I can wait that long, 600 hours is like 25 days", said Pinkie Pie.

" 0600 means 6 AM, anyway, as I was saying, we'll each gather some stuff, Applejack you get the boat, Rarity will get some sleeping bags, Pinkie, you will get the food, Sunset, you will get the flashlights, Rainbow Dash, you will get your pocket knife, or at least some matches, and I will get some navigation devices", said Twilight.

* * *

" I can't believe it", said Fluttershy, pacing back and forth in the throne room.

" _Your majesty, please relax_", said the monkey.

" How can I, I have to fight for my life against a lion, and if I don't, we all die", said Fluttershy.

" _You did it before_", said the monkey.

" No I didn't, all I did was stop a lion from eating your son, that's nothing compared to this fight, I don't think telling him off is going to stop him, what if we negotiated", said Fluttershy.

" _I don't think that will work either, he won't listen, his way is either be the hunter or the hunted, so there is only one way, kill him, or he kills you_", said the monkey.

" But, there is something else that doesn't make sense, he said if he loses, all lions will leave the island, I mean, they would spend the rest of their lives in the ocean, that's suicide, they'll drown", said Fluttershy.

" _They probably said that because they think you won't win, besides, they're not going to drown in the ocean, he said they'll leave the island, and go to the exile island_", said the monkey.

" Exile island", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah, I'll show you", said the monkey.

The two exited the temple, and the monkey pointed at the north part of the island what looked like a giant lake, inside the lake is another island, in front of a moutain, filled with trees.

" _That's exile island_", said the monkey.

" I didn't see that there before, is that where you banish animals to", said Fluttershy.

" _The lions made the pack, mainly to banish any lion who attacks another, but now, the exile island is in your possession if you win_", said the monkey.

" How does it work, the process of the banishment", said Fluttershy.

" _Well, you see the lake surrounding the island, it's infested with crocodiles, now unlike the lions, we did negotiate with the crocodiles, the agreed they will only eat whats in their river, so the river is their territory, any prey that swims in it will be eaten_", said the monkey.

" Then how are you able to cross the lake", said Fluttershy.

" _It's a tidal lake, in the morning, the tide will be low, revealing a path in the middle so we can cross the lake, by night, the tide will be up to its highest, it will even cover the sand of the island, so they have to go in the jungle to avoid touching the water_", said Monkey.

" What's in the exile island", said Fluttershy.

"_ I don't know, nobody's actually gone in the island and lived to tell the tale_", said the monkey.

" So, any lion that has been on the island, hasn't tried to escape", said Fluttershy.

"_ Nope, if they make it through morning once the tide lowers again, they have lions guard the island to keep the exiled from getting through_", said the monkey.

" So there is something in the island", said Fluttershy.

"_ I'm not sure, but it was said, when there were still people living here, before it was abandoned, that the citizens of the island go to the exile island, every seventh morning_", said the monkey.

" Has there been any recent banishment's", said Fluttershy.

" _From what I've heard, the last lion that was banished was over a month ago, I'm not sure if that lion is alive or not, anyway, after you win the match, all those lions will go in that island, and will never be a nuisance to us again_", said the monkey.

" You just had to bring that up again, I'm trying to forget it", said Fluttershy.

" _You have no belief do you_", said the monkey.

" Of course, what makes you think I have a chance of winning, think about it, a lion with sharp teeth and sharp claws, versus me, what do I have to defend myself, it's not like I can take him out with my bare hands", said Fluttershy.

" _What if you had a weapon_", said the monkey.

" It might increase my chances of winning, but..", Fluttershy was cut off.

" _Do you want to know the real key to winning this match, it's believing in yourself_", said the monkey.

" I believed I would leave the island when I first got here, 8 days go by, and I'm still here", said Fluttershy, she then took a deep breath, then turned to the monkey.

" Okay, I'll try, but I'm still hoping that there's another way through this without me and him killing each other", said Fluttershy.

" _Let's get started preparing for tomorrow, first things first, a weapon_", said the monkey, he then grabbed a giant stick and sharp rock, and attached them together, making a spear.

" I feel like I'm in that movie I saw with my friends a few years ago, where teenagers get trapped on an island, and have to kill each other to escape", said Fluttershy.

" _Let's start training_", said the monkey.

* * *

Fluttershy stood at the beach, where the waves in the ocean were flying towards the shore.

" You want me to go in the ocean, and try to fight the waves", said Fluttershy.

" _It'll test you strength, once you fight, the lion will try and take you down, you're going to have to try and keep him from doing so, by using the waves and keep them from pushing you back_", said the monkey.

" I am sure a lion is more stronger than a wave", said Fluttershy.

" _Only one way to find out, well, better get started._

Fluttershy dived into the ocean, and kept on her feet when she was up to her waist, she kept herself standing as each wave came by.

" _Excellent Fluttershy, you're doing a great job_", said the monkey.

" Thank you", said Fluttershy turning to the monkey, that was when a big wave came and pushed her, she was sent flying back to the beach.

* * *

Fluttershy was in her temple, on the table are bowls full of berries.

" What are we doing now", said Fluttershy.

" _We are going to throw these berries at you, and you have to dodge them, it's a test of stealth, in the battle, you're going to have to dodge every attack from the lion_", said the monkey as four other monkeys stood next to him.

" Oh, I'm not sure about this", said Fluttershy.

" _Don't worry, it won't hurt_", said the monkey.

Fluttershy then stood in front of a wall.

" Okay, I'm ready", said Fluttershy, and just like that, the monkeys began throwing the berries at her, she tried to dodge every berry, but she got hit by some.

* * *

Fluttershy was now jogging up and down the hill of where the temple is, the monkey said it'll test her speed and give her excecise, she was puffed out after a couple of runs.

Once she reached the top after her third lap, she sat down on the same rock as when she first arrived, to catch her breath.

" How long do I have to keep doing this", said Fluttershy.

" _Just a couple of more_", said Monkey.

Fluttershy just groaned, got up from the rock and continued running.

* * *

Fluttershy was in her temple, with an apple balanced on her head.

" _This will test your balance and concentration, we'll see how well you can keep that apple on your head without it falling off, if you lose focus, it'll fall off, so no distractions, just like in the fight, you must not be distracted, any distractions must be ignored_", said the monkey.

" Okay, I think I have this", said Fluttershy.

Just then, she began to hear animals making noise, monkeys, birds, elephants, loads of noise, it wasn't too loud but it was distracting Fluttershy.

" Can you please tell them to be quiet", said Fluttershy.

" _They're part of the training, remember that's what they'll be doing in the battle, so will the lions, they'll be cheering for you, but you must not be distracted by the noise, even though you can take in their cheering, don't let the lions distract you_", said the monkey.

Fluttershy was doing so well, and it was only about half an hour until the apple fell off.

* * *

Fluttershy was standing at top of a hill, 15 feet above a deep pool.

" Do you really want me to jump off", said Fluttershy.

" _It'll test your bravery_", said the monkey.

" I don't do well with heights", said Fluttershy.

" _What about when you were on the helicopter_", said the monkey.

" I was nervous, and I have every right to be scared now of heights, since the helicopter I was on crashed", said Fluttershy.

" _I promise you, I won't make you jump again, sometimes to achieve something, you have to take a big leap to get it, a leap of faith_", said the monkey.

" Okay then", said Fluttershy, she took a deep breath, and leaped off the cliff, fell 15 ft downwards, into the river.

The monkey watched as she burst out of the water.

" _How was that_", said the monkey.

" Never make me do that again", said Fluttershy.

* * *

It was nighttime, and Fluttershy and the monkey were in the temple.

" _Now, after a whole day of training, how do you feel_", said the monkey.

" Energetic, exhausted, I should really exercise more often", said Fluttershy.

"_ Now, it is time to test your knowledge_", said the monkey.

" What knowledge", said Fluttershy.

"_ I mean you should use you brain as well in the game, for example, think about the lion's weak spot, does he have a weak spot_", said the Monkey.

" Not that I know of", said Fluttershy.

" _Well think about it, and once you know his weak spot, go for it, the Achilles heel_", said the monkey.

* * *

It was now morning, the sun has risen, Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack gathered at the beach.

" Okay, so you have all got everything", said Twilight.

" Yep, I'll just get my boat in the water", said Applejack.

" I have enough food to last the whole week", said Pinkie Pie.

" I have some sleeping bags all sewed up", said Rarity, holding up seven different colored sleeping bags, blue, purple, pink, red, orange, yellow, and green, " I made an extra on for Fluttershy once we do find her".

" I got the matches, and this", said Rainbow Dash, holding her pocket knife, letting the blade click out.

" And I got some flashlights", said Sunset, holding seven flashlights.

" Excellent, and I have these", said Twilight, holding a compass and a small device.

" What is that", said Sunset.

" It's a compass", said Twilight.

" No, I mean the other one", said Sunset.

" It's a GPS", said Twilight.

" Why would we need that, if we know which direction we're going to", said Rainbow Dash.

" It'll let us know how far we are to the island, plus it'll be great use in case we lose the compass, also I have a tracker in my room, so this GPS will come in handy we do get lost, anyway, let's get going, we will be at the island and back in about over 3 and a half days", said Twilight.

" Alright let's get this boat in the ocean and head for the island", said Applejack.

" Look out Fluttershy, here we come", said Pinkie Pie.

Once the boat was in the ocean, they hopped on and it took off.

* * *

It was the dawn of Fluttershy's ninth day on the island, she exited the temple, and she and her animal friends made their way to the chasm.

Fluttershy was speechless at what she saw, the chasm was a giant circle ledge, around a deep pit, in the middle, is a giant rock hill, there are also two rope bridges attached to the ledges and hill.

" So how does this go down", said Fluttershy.

" _Like I said before, you both fight to the death_", said the monkey.

" So you mean, like any death", said Fluttershy.

" _I don't know what you mean, but yeah_", said the monkey.

" I mean, does falling into the pit count", said Fluttershy.

" _Oh yeah, that counts_", said the monkey.

" What's down there anyway", said Fluttershy.

" _Guess_", said the monkey.

Fluttershy looked down to see a shallow muddy steam, but not just that, about ten crocodiles.

Fluttershy gulped.

" _So yeah, the winner lives and the loser is crocodile food, usually the loser is already dead before the crocodiles tear them apart, mostly because they won't survive a 30 foot fall, also, if you're already dead, the winner will just push you in the pit_", said the monkey.

" This is barbaric, why would anyone make something like this", said Fluttershy.

" _This is more of the lions battle, from my calculations most of the fights were to take the top rank, the lion you are fighting against competed in eight death matches, and won, killing eight lions to keep himself on top, also some of the fights were over a female_", said the monkey.

" Eight battles, you mean this could be his ninth victory if he wins", said Fluttershy.

" _Yeah, that is if he wins_", said Monkey.

" Since he won the other eight, how can this one be different", said Fluttershy.

" _Well, first of all, he's up against a human being, the lions thought they were at top of the food chain, but that's just a lie, it's always been the humans_", said the monkey.

" Any other reason", said Fluttershy.

" _Well secondly, you have weapons, and all he has are his claws and teeth, now remember, when he lunges at you, keep the spear pointed at him, and he'll fall right through it_", said the monkey.

Just then they heard growls from the other side of the chasm, they look to see a pack of lions arriving, about over 50 lions, glaring furiously at the prey, then one crossed the bridge, the leader of course.

" Well, this is it", said Fluttershy.

" _Best of luck_" said the monkey.

" Before I do this, I just want you to know, if I don't win, run as quick far away as you can, I may still not know if I'll win or not, but I am certain that they can't catch all of you if I don't", said Fluttershy.

" _Don't worry about us, just do what you can, I believe in you, and so does the rest of us, now it's time_..", the monkey was cut off by Fluttershy.

" Okay, I know what you're going to say, and I will, I'll do it, I believe in myself", said Fluttershy.

" _That's the spirit_", said the monkey.

Fluttershy then stepped onto the bridge, and made her way across, onto the center, she kept hold onto the spear, and watched as she and her opponent faced each other.

The fight is on.

" _So, you've shown up, I was expecting you would hide_", said the lion.

" I wasn't going to let you kill my friends, can we at least talk about this", said Fluttershy.

" _I'll just get this over and done with_", said the lion, as he made the first pounce, Fluttershy quickly moved to the side, dodging the attack.

" _How about you fight back_", said the lion.

" I don't want to do this", said Fluttershy, pointing the spear at the lion, " Please don't make me do something I'll regret".

The lion then pounced the second time, this time Fluttershy kept in position with the spear pointed at the lion, the lion's shoulder was cut from the spear.

He groaned in pain as blood leaked out, he growled at Fluttershy.

" I'm sorry", said Fluttershy.

" _You're going to pay for that_", he said, swiping his claws at her, barely missing, however he was able to knock the spear out of her hands, she watched as the spear fell into the pit, she was tackled to the floor by the lion.

Fluttershy was able to keep hold of the lions head, pushing it upward, to keep him from biting her face off, however, she knew she couldn't keep hold forever, so she's going to have to think fast, she then remembered what the monkey said, look for the weak spot, the lion must have a weak spot.

Then it occurred to her, she used her legs, lunged it upward, slamming her knee onto the lion's groin.

The lion got off Fluttershy and dropped onto the ground, groaning in pain from the kick Fluttershy did.

He got up on his feet, unaware that he was too close to the edge.

And before he made another pounce at her, his foot slipped off the edge, he dropped to the ground as he was slipping off the hill, he tried to hold on, but he was getting closer off the edge.

Soon his whole body was now off the hill and he was now falling 30 feet into the pit.

Fluttershy didn't watch, and all that was heard next was a loud thud in the pit, and growling sounds, and chomping.

After it became silent, Fluttershy looked into the pit, only to look away at the horrible sight, she held it in, trying to avoid throwing up.

The animals cheered for Fluttershy for her victory, whilst the rest of the lions sat there in silence, Fluttershy also sat in silence, trying to put together what just happened.

Was she responsible for a death of an animal.

* * *

**And I'm going to end it right there, another chapter done, and I'm halfway through the story, so recap, while Fluttershy was training for he fight against a lion, the rest of the gang are on a boat, heading for the island, when Fluttershy began the fight, she won, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, here is chapter six, enjoy.**

* * *

The monkey crossed the bridge and approached Fluttershy.

" _Congratulations your majesty, you have made us finally free_", said the monkey.

" But.. I just", Fluttershy was cut off.

" _You did what you had to do, it was either him or you_", said the monkey.

" But I didn't even push him off", said Fluttershy.

" _So that makes his death his own fault, not yours_", said the monkey.

Just then, a female lion stepped forward, crossing the bridge and glared at Fluttershy angrily.

" _This is an outrage, you're nothing but a cheater_", said the lioness.

" Are you his wife", said Fluttershy.

" _Damn right I am, and I am really pissed off about you causing my husband to die unfairly_", said the lioness.

" _It was a death match, there are no rules in a death match, she beat him fair and square_", said the monkey.

" _How, she hardly did a thing, I demand a rematch_", said the lioness.

" _How, your husbands dead, unless you want to challenge her_", said the monkey.

" Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about", said Fluttershy.

" _Oh I will, this time I will win_", said the lioness.

" _No_", said a voice, from behind, the lioness turned around to see a younger lion crossing the bridge.

"_ Leo, what are you doing_", said the lioness.

" I can't let you do this, mom", said Leo.

" _Well then what will we do, spend the rest our lives in exile_", said the lioness.

" _We have no choice, a deal is a deal, they won, so we have to leave_", said Leo.

" Wait", said Fluttershy stepping forward, " It doesn't have to be this way, I'm sure there is another way to feed your species".

" _How_", said the lioness.

" Well, let's think about it, the crocodiles are doing better than the lions, because they have been living on fish", said Fluttershy.

" _Yeah, we can get our pelicans to gather the fish, and we can offer it to you_", said the monkey.

" _So, you're saying is that we live on fish, berries and nuts, better than going hungry_", said Leo.

" _No it isn't, if there is anything I would rather eat, it's a antelope, or a zebra, I ain't living the rest of my life on the food you eat_", said the lioness.

" It's either that or starvation, I am going to make this official", said Fluttershy standing up and turning to all of the lions.

" From this day fourth, any lion who attacks and kills will be banished, fish is the only source of meat I can accept, even though it's actually seafood". said Fluttershy.

" _Anyone agree_", said Leo.

" _I certainly do not_", said the lioness.

" _What about the rest of you_", said Leo, turning to the rest of the pack.

And then, one by one, the lions crossed the two bridge, approached the prey animals, and they all greeted each other, and there was not bloodbath.

" _I guess they have now decided to truce_", said the monkey.

Fluttershy then turned to the lioness, who was now alone.

" Join us, and we can help you live a better future", said Fluttershy.

The lioness then growled at Fluttershy.

"_ We'll meet again, and once you see me again, I will end you_", said the lioness, she then took off and disappeared withing the next five seconds.

"_ Mom_", said Leo, shocked that his mother left, he then turned to some of the other lions, " _We need to go after her, she's not thinking straight, we'll split up and try to find her_".

* * *

So, the lions scattered around the island, and spent the whole day trying to find the lioness, however, with no luck, they were not able to, they have searched almost every place in the island, but there is only one place they haven't look.

Fluttershy and Leo were at the crocodile river, on the other side, is exile island, the small island, filled with trees, in front of a giant cliff face.

" Do you think she's in there", said Fluttershy.

" _It's the only place we haven't looked, and it's too late to go after her, the tide is at it's highest, so if we were to go in, we'll have wait till tomorrow, if she's still alive by then_", said Leo.

" What if she survives the night in there", said Fluttershy.

" _I doubt it, no one's really spent a night in exile island and lived to tell about it, how about this, first thing tomorrow morning we go in, and look for her, maybe during the day we'll make it in and out in one piece_", said Leo.

" Can we leave this place, I don't like the looks of this", said Fluttershy, looking as a few crocodiles popped their heads out of the water.

" _Don't worry, they only attack what touches the water, however we better keep a good distance_", said Leo.

The two then walked away from the river, they then took off back into the jungle.

" What do you think is in exile island", said Fluttershy.

"_ Not sure, but since that giant cliff face is behind it, I say there's a cave, but that's just a guess, maybe that's also why we don't see the banished lions return_", said Leo.

" Do you suppose some kind of monster is in that island, maybe hiding in the caves", said Fluttershy.

" _I'm not sure, but if there is one, then there's no need to worry, it would have starved to death by now, the last lion that was banished in there was a month ago_", said Leo.

The two continued walking, until they reached a hill, however it wasn't a hill that leads to the temple, it was a different one, one that near the edge of the island.

They climbed up the hill and when the reached the top, they sat down next to each other to catch their breath.

" So, what sort of hill is this one", said Fluttershy.

" _This one gives us a better view of the sunset_", said Leo.

They took a look as the sun was beginning to set, they couldn't help but admire it.

" _Beautiful isn't it_", said Leo.

" Yes", said Fluttershy, she then turned to Leo, " I'm sorry about your father".

"_ Nothing to worry about, it wasn't your fault_", said Leo.

" But I was the one who fought him", said Fluttershy.

" _He made his choice to challenge you, he was going to lose eventually_", said Leo.

" Shouldn't you be at least a little bit distraught, I mean, your father is..", Fluttershy was cut off.

" _Dead, I know, and good riddance to him_", said Leo.

" How can you say that", said Fluttershy.

" _I'm glad he's dead, you want to know why, it's because he's an abusive, arrogant, pathetic excuse of a father_", said Leo.

" What did he do to you", said Fluttershy.

" _When I was a cub, the day he became leader of the pack, I ran away from a fight, he noticed it, and said he was embarrassed, calling me a coward, would he expect me to go up against three lions that were taller than me, he said he was going to make a man out of me, even if he would get every bone in my body broken_", said Leo.

" That's just mean", said Fluttershy.

" _I know, at first I though he was just joking, then he began abusing me, no matter what I do, it wouldn't live up to his expectations_", said Leo.

" What about your mother, was she abusive", said Fluttershy.

" _No, she was supportive of me, keeping me from dying from him, yet somehow she didn't even stop him from doing any more damage_", said Leo.

" Did he abuse her", said Fluttershy.

" _No, I guess she loves the both of us, which must also be why I think she lost her mind, her husband is dead, and her own son has turned against her_", said Leo.

" Well hopefully, we find her, and get her to snap out of it, you don't hate her as well do you", said Fluttershy.

" _No, and hopefully deep inside there is still some sanity left in her, we'll enter the island first thing in the morning_", said Leo.

" That's the spirit, don't worry Leo, we'll find her", said Fluttershy, wrapping her arm around Leo's shoulder.

They watched as the sun fully sets, and vanishes from their sight, the sky begins to fade to darkness and the stars began to bright up.

Fluttershy couldn't help but shiver from the cold breeze.

" It's getting a bit cold, I'm going to head back to the temple, I'll see you tomorrow", said Fluttershy.

" _Yeah, see you tomorrow_", said Leo.

Fluttershy then wrapped her arms around Leo, giving him a hug before getting up and walking down the hill, she made her way back in the jungle, climbed up the temple hill, and got back into the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean, the six girls were still on the boat, it was dark, and most of them were starting to get worried.

" Now I'm starting to worry about this, what if this boat turns over", said Twilight.

" It won't, the waves aren't strong to do that", said Applejack.

" What if another ship runs us over", said Twilight.

" It won't", said Applejack, switching on the fog light on the boat.

" And don't you have a GPS, maybe that would keep track and notify us of any upcoming ships", said Pinkie Pie.

" What about sharks", said Twilight.

" You're getting paranoid Twilight", said Rainbow Dash.

" I know, I just want to make sure we make it across alive so we can save Fluttershy", said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie then yawned.

" I'm getting tired, I think we should get some sleep", said Pinkie Pie.

" Hang on a second, I think one of us should stay awake, to keep the boat going, or at least to keep a look out", said Twilight.

" You can leave that to me sugarcube, just get yourselves some sleep and I'll keep a look out", said Applejack.

" Thanks Applejack", said Twilight as she and Pinkie Pie went to sleep, Rarity did so shortly after.

That left Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Sunset.

" Aren't you two going to get some rest", said Applejack.

" I think I'm going to stay up a bit longer", said Sunset.

" Me too", said Rainbow Dash.

" And it won't be morning for another 8 and a half hours, so it'll be pretty boring", said Sunset.

" I'll handle it", said Applejack.

" I'm going to have a cup of coco, anyone want any", said Rainbow.

" I will", said Sunset.

" Yeah, fill me up one too", said Applejack.

* * *

Another day has gone by, it was morning, Rarity, Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were still asleep, and Applejack was still taking the wheel, keeping to boat moving, her eyes were starting to become as red as apples, and the bottom of her eyes have dark circles, she yawned then she called for the other five.

" Okay girls, it's time to wake up now", said Applejack.

Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash woke up.

" Thanks Applejack, I see you look very tired yourself, why don't you get some rest, and we'll take it from here", said Twilight.

" Thanks sugarcube", said Applejack, she got into her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

" Okay, so what I believe, we'll be able to reach the island tonight", said Twilight.

" That's great to hear", said Rarity.

* * *

It was now Fluttershy's tenth day on the island, after waking up, and having something to eat, she got out of the temple and went down the hill, where Leo was waiting for her.

" _How did you sleep_", said Leo.

" I slept well, thank you, what about you", said Fluttershy.

"_ I was alright as well, should we get going_", said Leo.

" Lead the way, if you don't mind", said Fluttershy.

And so, they made their way through the jungle, and they made it back to the river, the tide was low again, and the path across the river was visible again.

" _Well, this is it, time to find out once and for all what is in exile island_", said Leo.

The two crossed the stone path, and reached the other side where they stood at the threshold of the small island.

They stepped forward, making their way passed the trees, and where now getting further and further from the exit.

They looked around to so far see only trees, nothing really terrifying or dangerous, so far so good.

They kept on walking until they reached the other end, they find themselves, in front of a cliff face.

"_ Wow, so all this time, this is all that's on the island_", said Leo.

" Wait, look", said Fluttershy, pointing at what was a few feet from them, it was a giant hole in the cliff.

" _It must be a cave_", said Leo.

" What do you thinks in it", said Fluttershy.

" _My mother could be in there, this cave does look like a good place to hide_", said Leo.

" Don't you think there is some kind of monster in there", said Fluttershy.

" _Maybe, but I'm not going in there, if I did, and there is something in there, it could be the reason why we aren't seeing any live or dead bodies so far_", said Leo.

" If your mother went in there, don't you suppose she got killed", said Fluttershy.

" _No, she has to be here, she has to be still alive, we haven't checked all of exile island yet_", said Leo.

So, they looked all around exile island, but weren't able to find Leo's mother, it didn't mean they were going to give up.

They returned to the cave, and looked at it, at how dark it was inside.

" So, everywhere has been checked, except the cave", said Fluttershy.

" _I really don't want to go in there, it's dark, how can we find her, or what if we fall down a giant pit in there_", said Leo.

" Hang on, I know what we need, wait right here, I'll be back in a few minutes", said Fluttershy, she took off out of the exile island, went through the jungle, and made it back to the beach where she originally camped her first week on the island.

She picked up a piece of glass she had been using for fire, and a familiar bag, and made her way back in the jungle.

When she got back into exile island, she met up with Leo again, in front of the cave.

" _What were you after_", said Leo.

" I was after this", said Fluttershy, holding the glass, " It was what I was using to create fire".

" _How_", said Leo.

" Well, I just hold it out, have the sun shine through it, and that's it", said Fluttershy, she then picked up a large stick, and kept it stood, she then wrapped a small cloth around it, with some grass, she then held the glass about the stick, and the suns rays, shined through the glass, and it caused the cloth end of the stick to go in a tiny flame.

" There you go, we've got fire, which we can use for light", said Fluttershy, holding onto the stick, which she has now made into a torch.

" _Impressive work, well, let's go in then_", said Leo.

" And also, just to make sure we don't get lost, I also brought these with me", said Fluttershy, holding the bag, which contained seashells.

Fluttershy and Leo then walked into the cave, every step they took, Fluttershy placed a seashell on the ground, at first they thought it was going to be like a maze, but then, they believe the cave is only going one way, Fluttershy, however, is still going to use those shells anyway, just in case.

They stopped when they came across a precipice.

At the other side, they saw another path leading further in the cave, but first they have to cross the chasm.

They looked down to see what is below the chasm, but they could only see pitch black.

" Do you think it's a bottomless pit", said Fluttershy.

" _I don't know, I've never actually come across one, maybe there's something underneath that we can't see, or it could just be rocks 50 feet below us, if so, I don't think we'll live if we fall in_", said Leo.

" Well, how are we going to get across", said Fluttershy, they looked at the other side of the chasm to see that it was 10 feet from them.

" _I think I can make that jump_", said Leo, he walked away from the edge, and then once he was far enough to gain momentum, he charged his way towards the chasm, and jumped across, making it to the other side.

" Way to go Leo", said Fluttershy, she watched as he returned back to where she is.

" _Okay, so now, all we got to do, is figure out how to get you across, surely you can't jump that far_", said Leo.

" No I can't, but I know a way to get across", said Fluttershy, she and Leo got out of the cave, and Fluttershy found some long vines.

She then looked out to the sun, to see it is still up.

" _Don't worry Fluttershy, it won't be nighttime for another few hours, however, we better use our time wisely_", said Leo.

The two returned to the cave, with the wine, and made their way back to the precipice.

Fluttershy tied one end of the vine, and gave the vine to Leo, Leo then jumped across to the other side.

He then tied the other end of the vine, once both ends were tightly tied, Fluttershy took a deep breath, and grabbed onto the vine and began to make her way across the chasm, onto the vine.

Once she reached the other side, she and Leo continued walking through the cave.

They stopped when they came across something.

" What is that", said Fluttershy, as she raised the torch over what it was, giving them a better look at it, and she began to regret doing so after she saw it.

It was a skeleton.

" _What the heck_", shouted Leo in shock, he turned to Fluttershy to see her tilting backwards, he kept her on to her feet, to keep her from fainting.

" How did that happen", said Fluttershy.

"_ I don't know, but I do know it's a lion's skeleton, which means this one might died of starvation, which makes sense seeing as there is no food in exile island_", said Leo.

" What if it was killed, by another living creature", said Fluttershy.

" _I'm not sure if that's possible, I also don't think my mother is here, if she was, and if she did come in here, she would have fallen into the precipice without seeing it, considering how dark it was_", said Leo.

" Hang on, if that's true, then how come this lion was able to make it across", said Fluttershy, pointing at the skeleton.

" _That, I have no idea, maybe it was a coincidence_", said Leo.

" I'm not even sure if I can accept it as a coincidence, I mean, what are the odds of a lion jumping across one small ledge, to another 10 feet away, in the dark, in my opinion, they're pretty slim", said Fluttershy.

" _So you're thinking that maybe there is another way in the cave_", said Leo.

" I think so, I mean, nobody has spent even a day on exile island and lived to tell the tale, otherwise they might tell us if there is more than one way in the cave", said Fluttershy.

"_ Maybe we should head back, I still don't think my mother went in here, I also don't think she's on the island at all, she may not be thinking straight at the moment, but I know she's not stupid_", said Leo.

So, Fluttershy and Leo made their way out of the cave, crossing the precipice, once they got out, they made their way back to the exit of exile island.

" Leo, I was thinking, supposing that your mother is in there, I was thinking we search the outside of the cave to look for another way in", said Fluttershy.

" _We can do that, and search every nook and cranny around that cave, seeing if there is another way in, we'll climb the cliff face and search for one, but we need to be quick_", said Leo.

" Let's check the river first, and see how much time we actually got", said Fluttershy.

* * *

**And I'm going to end it right there, so for recap, Fluttershy has made truce with all but one of the lions, and has made a new friend with one of them, they went to a place called exile island to look for the odd lion out, who went AWOL, and the girls are getting closer to the island, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, here's chapter 7, enjoy.**

* * *

That got to the river, and looked at how close the tide is to the shore.

" _We'll still got some time, but not enough to search the entire place_", said Leo.

" We'll do the best we can", said Fluttershy.

So, they headed back to the cave, and looked up at the cliff.

" _Alright, let's do this_", said Leo.

" Okay", said Fluttershy, looking a bit nervous.

" _Are you alright there_", said Leo.

" Yeah, I'm fine, it's that, I'm not that much of a good climber", said Fluttershy.

" _Are you sure, you did a good job climbing that mango tree a few days ago_", said Leo.

" How did you know that", said Fluttershy.

" _I was there, I saw you climbing the tree to get the mangoes, which was before you saved that baby monkey_", said Leo.

" That was different, the tree was more easier to climb because I can wrap my arms and legs around to keep me from falling, besides, unlike you, I don't have claws", said Fluttershy.

" _Well, how about you hold onto me, and I'll get us both up_", said Leo.

" Are you sure you can handle it", said Fluttershy.

" _Sure I am, I'm a lion, and we lions are strong creatures_", said Leo.

" Well, okay then", said Fluttershy, she held onto Leo, as he used his claws to keep himself onto the cliff, he began climbing upward, with Fluttershy on his back.

He continued climbing until he was nearly halfway to the top, where he sees a ledge, and a little tunnel.

" This must be it, if she's in the cave, she could have gone in there", said Fluttershy.

" _I don't know why she would do that, I mean, there's an entrance already at the bottom, it's pointless climbing here to go in this one_", said Leo.

" Maybe she was going to climb the top of the hill, and had no intention of going in the cave, but saw this and went in", said Fluttershy.

" Do you suppose she could be at the top of the hill", said Leo.

" It doesn't hurt to check, she could be", said Fluttershy.

Leo continued climbing up the hill, until he reached the top, there he saw another giant hole, leading down another tunnel.

" _She could've even gone down there as well_", said Leo.

" Yeah, right now, no matter how many entrances there are in the cave, she could've gone in any of them", said Fluttershy.

They made their way back down to the bottom of the hill.

Leo looked at the sky, seeing it turn orange, looked at the sun seeing it was about to set.

"_ I don't think we'll have time to search, first thing tomorrow we're going in there_", said Leo.

" Okay", said Fluttershy.

"_ You don't have to, I'll just send the pack in and we'll all go in the cave and look for her_", said Leo.

" What about light", said Fluttershy.

" _Oh yeah, true, and there is only one of you, and if we scattered around the cave you'll be making so many torches_", said Leo.

" What about fireflies, I can get some fireflies to make a trial for you with light", said Fluttershy.

" _Good idea_", said Leo.

So the left exile island and Fluttershy made her way back to the temple, and Leo made his way back to his territory.

* * *

It was now dark, and with the girls, they saw the island.

" We finally made it", said Twilight.

Once the boat landed on the island, they got off, and looked around.

" I don't think we'll have time to look for her now, so we'll have to do it tomorrow, until then let's set up camp", said Twilight.

" Hey, what's that", said Pinkie Pie, pointing behind them, they all turned and pointed their lights at where Pinkie was pointing and they saw the helicopter.

" This must be the helicopter Fluttershy was in, Sunset, see if we can get anymore information about her whereabouts, hopefully she's still alive after a week and a half", said Twilight.

Sunset then approached the helicopter and placed her hand on it, a vision appeared in her mind, and after a minute, she came back to reality.

" She's still alive", said Sunset, which made the others cheer.

" That's great to hear, but where is she", said Applejack.

" In the jungle, somewhere in a temple", said Sunset.

" Well, at least we know where she is and still alive, we'll still camp here tonight, and go in the jungle tomorrow", said Twilight.

So they gathered some bits of wood, placed them in the campfire Fluttershy previously set up, and Rainbow Dash lit the fire up, and they all went to sleep.

* * *

It was now the dawn of Fluttershy's 11th day on the island, she woke up and left the temple, where she met Leo and his pack of lions.

" I see you are all ready", said Fluttershy.

She was about to leave the temple when the monkey approached her.

" _Your majesty, you might want to stay in the temple, some humans have been sighted_", said the monkey.

" Humans, you mean, someone that can help me", said Fluttershy.

" _I don't know, there is a possibility they could be poachers_", said Monkey.

" How many are there", said Fluttershy.

" _Six_", said the monkey.

" What gender are they", said Fluttershy.

" _All female_", said the monkey.

Fluttershy began to sense something about these 'humans'.

" Do they look like adults", said Fluttershy.

" _I don't know, define adults_", said the monkey.

" I mean, are they in their 50's, 40's, 30's", said Fluttershy.

" _I am going to say they look like between the ages of 18-24_", said the monkey.

" What do they look like", said Fluttershy.

" _Well one of them, with pink hair was just bouncing up and down, as if she was excited_", said the monkey.

" **Pinkie**", Fluttershy thought, " What about the others, what about their hair".

" _Mostly purple and Pink, with a blonde, and red and yellow, actually one of them has multicolored hair_", said the monkey.

" **Rainbow Dash**", Fluttershy thought, " is one of them wearing glasses".

" _Yes, one with purple hair is and one of them is wearing a hat_", said the monkey.

" **Twilight and Applejack**", Fluttershy thought.

" What about the other two", said Fluttershy.

" _Well, one of them had red and yellow hair, and the other has purple hair and posh clothing_", said the monkey.

"** Sunset and Rarity**", thought Fluttershy, she then turned to the monkey.

" I think I know who they are", said Fluttershy.

" _You do_", said the monkey.

" Yes, my friends, even if they aren't, send them here right away, um please", said Fluttershy.

" _Yes mam_", said the monkey, he then turned to the birds.

" _I want to to find the six humans and bring them here_", he said.

The birds took off.

* * *

Sunset, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash woke up and they got ready to go into the jungle.

" Alright girls, are you ready for this", said Twilight.

" Ready as I'll ever be", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well let's get going", said Twilight.

The six girls entered the jungle, they followed the seashell trail Fluttershy left a week ago, they stopped walking when they arrived at a river, they saw the giant pool and the waterfall.

" Amazing, I could really use a bath", said Rarity.

" Now's not the time, besides, I now know for sure this is where Fluttershy has been bathing, look", said Twilight, pointing at an old tree, where a torn piece of fabric was hung onto.

" Is that her dress", said Applejack.

" It is, and it has a huge tear, which made it no longer unwearable", said Sunset.

" So you're saying she could be in the jungle, naked", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yes and no", said Sunset.

" What do you mean", said Rainbow Dash.

" The only two things she's wearing right now is a coconut shell bra, and a long grass skirt, other than that, she isn't wearing anything underneath", said Sunset.

" Okay, is she by any chance injured", said Rarity, deciding to change the subject.

" No, from what I saw in the vision, I don't seem to see any injuries", said Sunset.

" Let's continue", said Twilight.

Just then they noticed some birds heading their way, they chirped at them.

" What in tarnation are they saying", said Applejack.

" I think they want us to follow them", said Twilight.

Sunset then held out her finger, and a bird flew onto it, and a vision filled Sunset's mind, once she snapped out of it, she turned to the others.

" They'll lead us to Fluttershy", said Sunset.

So they followed the birds further in the jungle, until they arrived at a hill, they climbed it and once they were up top, they saw the temple.

" This must be where she is", said Sunset.

The six then entered the temple, and they were in the throne room, where, sitting on the throne, was Fluttershy.

" Hey girls", she said.

" FLUTTERSHY", the six girls shouted at once as they ran up to her, and surrounded her with a group hug.

" I'm so glad to see you again", said Pinkie Pie.

" Can you girls please give me some space, you're squishing me", said Fluttershy.

" Oh, sorry", said Pinkie Pie, they pulled away and Fluttershy was able to breath again.

" So this was where you have been for the past 11 days", said Applejack.

" Yes", said Fluttershy.

" How were you able to go through all that", said Rainbow Dash.

" It is a long story", said Fluttershy.

" Well no matter, we have finally found you, now we can head back to the boat and return home", said Rarity.

" Um, wait a minute", said Fluttershy.

" Is everything alright darling", said Rarity.

" Yeah, it's just, well, this was where I have been staying at for over a week and a half now, and I have made new friends, and also I have been considered their queen of the jungle", said Fluttershy.

" Wait, you're not actually thinking of staying here are you", said Rainbow Dash.

" No, I was actually planning on getting out of here, and then there has been a few mishaps, can I make a proposition, and let me spend one last night here before I have to leave, besides, I still need to find the pilot", said Fluttershy.

" Actually, maybe I can track him down, do you have anything we can use", said Sunset.

" I found his boot a few days ago", said Fluttershy.

" Well let's go get it", said Sunset.

The seven girls then returned to the camp, where Fluttershy grabbed the boot and gave it to Sunset.

Sunset held onto the boot and a vision filled her mind, once she was back to reality again, she looked at Fluttershy with a sad expression.

" What's wrong, the pilot's not...", Fluttershy was cut off by Sunset.

" No he's not dead, he's alive, unfortunately", said Sunset.

" What do you mean unfortunately", said Fluttershy.

" Apparently another helicopter came by and picked him up, he abandoned you here, he said he was alone, and told them you were dead", said Sunset.

" I knew he was a bastard", said Rainbow Dash.

" Rainbow, I said watch your language", said Rarity.

" Well excuse me, he left Fluttershy on the island to die, which she would have if she didn't have any of those survival skills", said Rainbow Dash.

" Hang on, if he was found, how come it wasn't said on the news, or in the paper, or anything like that, and how did Fluttershy not notice a rescue helicopter coming here", said Twilight.

" I must've been asleep at the time", said Fluttershy.

" I say we get off this island, track they guy down and teach him a lesson", said Rainbow Dash, slamming her fist into her hand.

" It's alright Rainbow Dash, I'm fine, to be honest, because I haven't seen him, I thought he was eaten alive by crocodiles", said Fluttershy.

" Wait, there's crocodiles on the island", said Rarity.

" Yes", said Fluttershy, " But don't worry, as long as we keep away from their territory they won't eat us, the lions won't eat us either, they made a truce with the prey".

" Where is the territory", said Pinkie Pie.

" A long tidal river up north, at the north part of the island, there is also a mini island in the middle of the river as well", said Fluttershy.

" Is there anything else we should know about", said Sunset.

" I'll tell you tonight, now that I know I have to leave my new animal friends, I was hoping to spend one last night with them", said Fluttershy.

" Of course sugarcube, we'll do that", said Applejack.

" And also, what's with the outfit, not that I'm insulting it darling, but, it doesn't look more like your style", said Rarity, referring to Fluttershy long grass skirt and coconut shell bra.

" Oh that's not a fashion choice Rarity, I have to wear it", said Fluttershy.

" It's either that or continue your journey in the jungle naked", said Rainbow Dash.

" And I picked wearing these", said Fluttershy, pointing at her current clothing, " But no matter, with or without them, sometimes I feel like I'm naked anyway".

" Well, not anymore darling, I've packed loads of clothes, here, I'll see if there's any for you", said Rarity.

She reached into her bag, and pulled out a blueish green dress.

" How's this", said Rarity.

" Why thank you Rarity", said Fluttershy.

" And I'm supposing you need some underwear as well, I have that as well", said Rarity, after going through her bag, and unzipping it, she gave the clothing to Fluttershy.

" Thanks", said Fluttershy, she then turned her head to the bird, " Is it okay if you escort my friends to the temple, I need to get changed".

She waited until the others were out of view, then hid behind a rock, got out of her coconut top and grass skirt, and put on the clothing Rarity gave her.

Once she was dressed, she looked at the river, seeing her reflection and smiled, she looked like her normal self again.

She made her way to the temple where the others were waiting for her at the threshold.

" You look amazing darling, even if I say so myself", said Rarity.

" Thanks", said Fluttershy.

" This is a lovely place, I'm still amazing by it, so this was where you have been sleeping", said Applejack.

" Only for the past few days, I've spent my first week on the helicopter", said Fluttershy.

She then entered the door.

" How about I give you a tour of the place", said Fluttershy.

" That sound great", said Sunset.

Just then the monkey approached Fluttershy, and said something to her, to which she responded, " That's sounds like a great idea, thanks".

Once the monkey was gone, the six girls turned to Fluttershy.

" He was asking to set up a feast tonight", said Fluttershy.

" That's very nice of him", said Rarity.

" What for", said Rainbow Dash.

" The jungle knows this will be my last night here, so, they thought, we'd make this last night the best", said Fluttershy.

" Okay, sure", said Twilight.

" He said the feast will begin at sundown", said Fluttershy.

* * *

It was sundown, and everyone was there for the party, the girls were giving flower chain necklaces, tiara's, anklets, bracelets and belts, like Fluttershy.

They approached the buffet table.

" This is where the food is, feel free to help yourself", said Fluttershy.

" Don't mind if I do", said Pinkie Pie as she grabbed an armful of mango's, banana's and grapes.

" So what's been happening while you were on the island", said Sunset.

" Well, the first few days I remained on the beach, it took me a lot of courage to go in the jungle", said Fluttershy.

" What happened in the jungle", said Twilight.

" Well, I saved a baby monkey from being eaten, and I had to fight a lion", said Fluttershy.

" You're joking", said Rainbow Dash.

" Nope, she's telling the truth", said Sunset, who had a vision of Fluttershy's time on the island in her mind.

" If you're able to find out what Fluttershy was doing, why didn't you tell us this", said Rainbow Dash.

" I just want to hear them from Fluttershy", said Sunset.

" What about the temple, how did you discover it", said Twilight.

" The first week I was sleeping in the helicopter, then my new animal friends offered a home for me, making me their queen", said Fluttershy.

" Well, today I was going to investigate more of that mini island at the north river called exile island, until you six arrived', said Fluttershy.

" What is exile island", said Twilight.

" An island in the river where lions get banished, it was their own law before I came along, I then did the banishing if any lion were to attack these prey", said Fluttershy.

" Well why are you going in there then", said Pinkie Pie, taking a bite of her banana.

" Well, first off, I like to introduce you to Leo", said Fluttershy, Leo then stepped forward and bowed to the girls, " He says hi".

" Hi Leo", said Pinkie Pie, waving back.

" It was his father who forced me to fight him, after he died, Leo's mother took off and disappeared, we assume she's not mentally stable at the moment, not thinking straight, we have been looking for her for two days and we're unable to at the moment, we believe she is at exile island, in a cave, it's either that of she left she whole island, and really don't want to assume that", said Fluttershy.

" Why don't you let me find her", said Sunset.

" Sure, go ahead", said Fluttershy.

Sunset placed her hand on Leo's head, and a vision filled her mind, after a minute, she turned back to Fluttershy.

" She is in the cave, still on this island", said Sunset.

" Is she still alive", said Fluttershy.

" Yes, she is, but we need to hurry, even though she's physically she's good as gold, mentally, she's slowly losing it, if we can find her as soon as possible, we'll get her to snap out of it", said Sunset.

" Excellent, however we can't go now, it's dark, plus the tide is up, so we have to wait till morning once the tide's low again to cross the river and go in", said Fluttershy.

" So, what have you girls been up to these past eleven days", said Fluttershy.

" We were looking for you that's what we were doing", said Rainbow Dash.

" It can't have been just that, is there anything else you've been doing", said Fluttershy.

" Well not really, we were just working and studying", said Twilight.

" Okay", said Fluttershy, taking a bite of a mango she was holding.

" So what is with some of this stuff", said Rainbow Dash, looking at the coconut shells containing liquids.

" Well, there's water, chocolate paste, fruit paste, and also, this", said Fluttershy, holding the coconut shell of red liquid, " Is wine".

" Really", said Rainbow Dash, grabbing the wine cup.

" Yes, but don't drink too much, that stuff is super powerful and will get you loopy, I learned that the hard way", said Fluttershy, blushing when she brought up her drunk experience at her first night in the temple.

" I have high tolerance for alcohol, I can handle it", said Rainbow Dash.

" Really", said Applejack.

" Are you sure", said Fluttershy.

" You can barely handle my apple cider, how it this going to be any different", said Applejack.

" Just watch me, and be amazed", said Rainbow Dash, she then put the shell towards her lips and drank the wine that was inside.

" Well, how do you feel", said Pinkie Pie.

" Big deal", said Rainbow Dash, sarcastically.

" When I had my first cup, it took effect immediately", said Fluttershy.

" That's just because you have lack of tolerance for it, but me, it'll only take a gallon of this to take me out", said Rainbow Dash.

" Do I have to remind you again about the apple cider", said Applejack.

But Rainbow Dash didn't listen, and took a drink from the second cup.

" Okay Rainbow Dash, I think that's enough, the fruit from that wine is very powerful, not like any other", said Fluttershy.

" What a load of baloney", said Rainbow Dash, the other six looked to see her legs shaking, as if they were about to give up on her.

" It's already happening", said Twilight.

* * *

**And I am going to end it right there, recap, the gang is back together again, and they are going to help Fluttershy find Leo's mother, next chapter is where some even bigger trouble is about to happen, until then.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, here is chapter eight, enjoy.**

* * *

" I'm seriously not the only one here having a good time, here, have a drink yourselves", said Rainbow Dash, grabbing another cup and sent it to Rarity, tipping the wine into her mouth, Rarity swallowed the red liquid, and then her mind began to spin.

" Wow, that stuff really is powerful", said Rarity.

" See, Rarity get's it, anyone else what a turn", said Rainbow Dash.

" Count me in", said Pinkie Pie, grabbed a cup and drinking from it.

" What about you Fluttershy, care to show us your little wild side we missed out on", said Rainbow Dash, offering Fluttershy a cup.

" No, I'm not making that mistake again", said Fluttershy.

" Oh loosen up a little bit", said Rainbow Dash.

" That was exactly what it did to me last time", said Fluttershy.

" Don't worry darling, what ever happens on the island, stays on the island", said Rarity after drinking from her second cup.

" Okay I think you have had enough as well Rarity", said Twilight.

" Well, okay then, since you're just going to keep nagging all night if I don't", said Fluttershy, she took the cup from Rainbow Dashes hand, and took a sip from it.

" How about the rest of you", said Rainbow Dash, looking at Applejack, Sunset and Twilight.

" No way, I'm gonna make sure nobody gets hurt", said Applejack.

" I'm with Applejack", said Twilight.

" What about you Sunset", said Rainbow Dash.

" I'll only have one cup, and that will do for me", said Sunset.

Twilight and Applejack both looked at Sunset.

" What, it's just one drink, what harm will it do", said Sunset.

" Okay then", said Rainbow Dash, handing Sunset a cup, to which Sunset began to drink from.

" Come on guys, like Sunset said, what harm will one cup do", said Rainbow Dash, holding out two cups of wine, offering one each to Twilight and Applejack.

" I don't know", said Twilight.

Applejack just sighed, and took one of the cups from Rainbow Dash, and took a sip.

" If anything bad happens Rainbow Dash, it'll be your fault", said Applejack.

" I know, I'll take the blame for whatever happens, but it's not like anything bad is actually going to happen", said Rainbow Dash.

" Including whatever we do, even anything embarrassing", said Applejack.

" Whatever, what about you Twilight", said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight sighed, knowing she's the only one left, took the cup and drank from it.

" That's the spirit", said Rainbow Dash, taking another drink.

" I think that's enough", said Twilight, however, Rainbow Dash poured another cup full in Twilight's mouth, soon each of the girls have had at least two cups of the wine, and they began dancing like it was the 31st of December 1999.

" I feel so great", said Fluttershy, giggling in her drunken tone.

" I love this stuff", said Pinkie Pie.

" I told ya, let's have some fun", said Rainbow Dash.

" _Oh no, here we go again_", thought the monkey.

* * *

The seven woke up, groaning, they looked at the sun to see it up top so it must be noon.

" _I see you girls have awakened, I decided to let you sleep in, knowing you'll have a hangover_", said the monkey, however Fluttershy was the only one to understand that, the others only hear monkey noises.

" What did he say", said Rainbow Dash.

" He let us sleep in because of our hangover", said Fluttershy.

The monkey then spoke again.

" What did he say now", said Rainbow Dash.

" He was wondering if we're still okay to go to exile island, the bridge is visible", said Fluttershy.

" What bridge", said Rainbow Dash.

" And stone bridge that we can use to cross the river is covered by the tide", said Fluttershy.

" Well can you tell him to give us some time to get ready", said Rainbow Dash.

" Okay", said Fluttershy, she then turned to the monkey, " Can we have one hour to get ourselves ready".

The monkey nodded and left the room.

" I told ya Rainbow Dash, if anything happened to us", said Applejack.

" But nothing happened, nobody's hurt and we're all still in once piece", said Rainbow Dash.

" But we could've done something embarrasing", said Twilight.

" Well it's not like it would matter, I can't even remember what happened last night", said Rainbow Dash.

" Me either", said Pinkie Pie.

" Nor me", said Rarity.

" Nothing from me either", said Sunset.

" I can't even remember the last time I was drunk, so I don't know how this would be any different", said Fluttershy.

" And I doubt any of you two have any recollection of last night either", said Rainbow Dash, looking at Applejack and Twilight.

" Not really to be honest", said Applejack.

" I can't remember anything either", said Twilight.

" So what's the point of making a fuss of tiny mistakes you don't remember doing", said Rainbow Dash.

" Far enough, but I am certain the monkey knows what we've done", said Twilight.

" But who's he going to tell, except maybe Fluttershy, but she won't tell everyone, won't you", said Rainbow Dash, looking at Fluttershy.

" Uh, no, I won't, uh, anyway, let's go to the river", said Fluttershy.

" You don't mean the crocodile river right", said Pinkie Pie.

" No, there is another river containing fresh water", said Fluttershy.

" I know, I was just messing around", said Pinkie Pie.

* * *

The girls left the temple and made their way to the river.

They took a drink from the fresh water.

" Okay, so, if we're going to bath, we can do it one at a time, or..", Fluttershy was cut off by Rarity.

" Don't worry darling, I got bathing suits", said Rarity, she opened her bag pulling out seven wet suits.

" You always seem to come in handy when it comes to clothing and fashion do you", said Pinkie Pie.

" I miss you Rarity, I miss you all", said Fluttershy.

And so, they all got changed, and got in the pool, had their own little pool party, they felt like they it was only Yesterday they were having this much fun.

They got dried and changed and made their way to the temple.

Fluttershy approached the monkey.

" We are all ready", she said.

* * *

They arrived at exile island, after crossing the river, and going through the small jungle, they arrived at the cave.

" Well, this is it", said the monkey.

Sunset placed her hand on the cave, a vision then formed in her mind, she snapped out of it, and turned to the others.

" I've mapped out where she is, she's in the shrine, which is the same place as the treasure, and she's been living on mice the past few days", said Sunset.

" Wait, treasure", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yeah, this cave has treasure buried here century's ago", said Sunset.

" Hang on, this must be the island Zumba was telling me about, he said, the temple is not what we think, so I know it's not in the temple I've been sleeping in the past few days", said Fluttershy.

" And the temple the treasure was kept was in the cave, the inside of the cave was carved like a temple, the inhabitants who lived here centuries ago made this before they all died to keep the treasure there no matter what, and also to make sure no outsiders take it", said Sunset.

" Well, we know where the lioness is, and the treasure, so what now", said Rainbow Dash.

" I'll get Leo, and let him know", said Fluttershy.

" I'll come with you", said Twilight.

" Me too", said Pinkie Pie.

" What about the rest of you", said Fluttershy.

" I'm good, I'll stay", said Applejack.

" I'll stay as well", said Rainbow Dash.

" I'll keep an up to date check of the lionesses whereabouts", said Sunset.

" I'll come with you", said Rarity.

The monkey hopped onto Fluttershy's shoulder as they, along with Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Rarity left exile island, while Sunset, Rainbow Dash and Applejack stayed at the cave.

* * *

Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Twilight were on their way to Leo's Den, however that was when they noticed some men where there, there was about 15 of them, and they were all rounding up the lions, throwing them in cages, they were also tranquilizing them with darts.

" HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA", shouted Pinkie Pie.

The men turned and tried to shoot, when Pinkie Pie shot out some marshmallows which exploded on the men, Fluttershy ran to one of the cages and tried to pry it open, when one of the men grabbed her, she tried struggling, then she heard a gunshot.

" WHAT'S GOING ON", a man's voice was heard, Fluttershy turned to see someone familiar.

" It's you", said Fluttershy, surprised to see the pilot.

" Fluttershy, why, I was just looking for you", said the Pilot.

" Don't lie, you left me, there was a rescue helicopter and you abandoned me, and what's with all this", said Fluttershy, referring to the other men.

" I guess you caught me", said the pilot.

" What", said Fluttershy.

" I am not a pilot, I am a hunter", said the pilot, now a hunter.

" More like a poacher", said Rarity.

" You're right, not just any poacher", said the former pilot, he took off his hair, revealing it as a wig, showing his bald head, also showing a scar of a skull and cross bones.

" You, you're him", said Fluttershy.

" That's right, I'm Bane the Poacher, as you have seen on the news, a criminal arrested for poaching and killing 17 animals in the Canterlot zoo 12 months ago, and escaped 8 months later", said Bane.

" And you're now hunting down these lions", said Fluttershy.

" Yes, but not to kill, that's for our customers to decide", said Bane.

" Customers", said Twilight.

" We're taking these animals to a black market, we're making thousands of dollars per lion we sell", said Bane.

" That's just horrid", said Rarity.

" I know, but that's not all I'm here for", said Bane, turning to Fluttershy.

" What do you mean", said Fluttershy.

" Remember the story Zumba told you about a hidden treasure in a temple on an island, well, this is the island he was talking about", said Bane.

" I know", said Fluttershy.

" Oh really, care to explain how", said Bane.

" Well, I discovered the parts of the island he mentioned", said Fluttershy.

" And also your friends are here too, also care to explain that explosion that just happened, because I know it wasn't from any of my crew", said Bane.

" I.. Uh", Fluttershy had to think, she didn't want to reveal her power in front of a monster, he'll use it against her and her friends, that's when Pinkie Pie stepped in.

" We're all standing on a land mine field", said Pinkie Pie.

" What", one of Bane's poachers shouted in shock.

" Yeah, and one false move, KA-BOOM", shouted Pinkie Pie, as she threw another marshmallow out of her pocket which caused another explosion on the ground.

A few of the poachers started to panic, as Pinkie Pie threw in more marshmallows causing explosions, most of the men took off running, back to the boat, only four were still remaining.

That was when Bane approached Pinkie Pie and grabbed her wrist.

" And exactly how did you make those marshmallows explode", said Bane.

" I don't know what you're talking about, we're on a...", Pinkie Pie was cut off.

" You may have fooled most of my men, but you didn't fool me, I know you have thrown those marshmallows on the ground and they explode, and you're going to tell me how", said Bane, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Pinkie Pie.

" Woah, please, let's talk about this, you wouldn't really shoot a young woman now, would you", said Pinkie Pie.

" Try me", said Bane.

" Wow, you actually are awful", said Pinkie Pie.

" Enough messing around and tell me how you got those marshmallows to explode", said Bane.

" Would you believe me if I said I owned my own Chocolate Factory", said Pinkie Pie.

" No", said Bane.

" Didn't think so", said Pinkie Pie.

" If you don't tell me in the next three seconds, I will pull the trigger", said Bane.

" Why is it important to you anyway", said Pinkie Pie.

" I know you're hiding something, I know all seven of you girls are hiding something, now what is it", said Bane, he then turned to one of the poachers.

" Tell the others to get back here", he said, the poacher then took off heading for the boat.

Bane then turned his head back to the girls.

" I know the other three girls are with you, I would assume so saying you four are here, now, where are they, and I want an answer this time", said Bane, keeping the gun pointed at Pinkie Pie.

" They're at a small island in the middle of the river", said Twilight.

" An island inside an island", said Bane.

" In the middle of a tidal river surrounded by crocodiles", said Fluttershy.

The poacher returned with three other men.

" Where's the rest of the men", said Bane.

" They all took off on their boats", said the poacher.

" Useless, anyway, grab the others and let's go", said Bane.

While three other men grabbed Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight, Bane kept hold of Pinkie Pie as they walked towards the river.

Meanwhile Sunset was still talking to Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

" Hopefully we can have a little look at the treasure, I mean, since we're on the island and have found where the treasure is, we might as well look at it", said Sunset.

" Why can't we just take some", said Rainbow Dash.

" We can't, because not only it would disrespect the people who once owned this land, the place is filled with booby traps, setting one off can get you killed, at least I can use my psychic powers to locate the traps", said Sunset.

" So you Psychic powers", a voice called, the three turned to see Bane with the other four girls being held hostage.

" Wait, aren't you the pilot", said Applejack.

" He's a poacher, run", said Fluttershy.

Bane then with his gun kept pointed at Pinkie Pie said, " Move, and I'll blow her up".

" You bastard", said Rainbow Dash.

" You better watch it Rainbow Dash, remember who you're dealing with", said Bane.

" How do you know my name", said Rainbow Dash.

" I know all your names, Fluttershy's told me all about you, now, Sunset, I believe you know where the treasure is", said Bane.

" No I don't", said Sunset.

" Don't lie, now we are going in that cave, and Sunset will lead us to the treasure, and it better be there, now move it, all of you", said Bane.

They entered the cave, and went down the tunnel, then they arrived at the small precipice, Bane looked at the rope above, each end of the rope tied to each end of the chasm.

" I'll go first, the girls will go after, then you all will go, no funny business", said Bane, he went across first, as said, then Pinkie Pie went, followed by Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Sunset, Rarity and Applejack, then it was the other four poachers, three of them made it across, and the fourth one was about to, when one end of the rope snapped.

He screamed as he swung to the edge, hitting it, but he kept hold, he was about to climb up the rope, when the other end snapped, the others watched him scream as he fell into the darkness below.

" Let's move", said Bane, continuing onward, the others following, not saying anything.

They walked past the lion skeleton, and went onward to where Fluttershy doesn't know what's there.

They then looked to see a hallway, the cave began looking like a temple.

Bane looked to see another entrance at the other end of the hall, but the next stepped he made caused a dart to shoot out of the walls, flew past him, and landed at the other side, he stepped back and turned to Sunset.

" Why didn't you warn me about the booby trap, I nearly got killed", said Bane.

" Unfortunately you didn't", said Rainbow Dash, Bane glared at her, then turned to Sunset.

" Are these darts poisoned", said Bane.

" Yeah, I thought you would know that as well, you said you nearly got killed", said Sunset.

" Since you know where the booby traps are, you are going to walk through", said Bane.

Sunset then walked across the tiles, Bane kept note of the steps she took, once she made it across, Bane made the other girls go across, soon Bane went through, as well as the other three poachers, however, one poacher stepped on the wrong tile accidentally, and a dart shot out and landed on his neck, the other watched as he collapsed onto the ground, not moving.

" What else is there", said Bane to Sunset.

" Another precipice, however there is a log placed on top so we can cross easily", said Sunset.

" Anything else after that", said Bane.

" Just the shrine, where the treasure is kept", said Sunset.

" Alright, for your sake, you better be telling the truth", said Bane.

They all continued walking, they then reached another precipice.

" What's the point of those people keeping us from getting the treasure when they placed a log there for us to get across", said Bane.

" Maybe they figured we wouldn't get this far, or maybe they forgot to remove it", said Sunset.

" Well they're nothing but idiots", said Bane.

So Bane walked across the log first, and the girls went after one by one, and as for the other two poachers, they both walked on the log together, which caused the log the break, and both poachers went falling down in the pit below.

" The log doesn't supply weight, so too much weight will cause it to break, as well as jumping on it, or standing on it too long", said Sunset.

" And you could've told me this before we crossed the log, now it's broken, and we're trapped, and all of my poachers are dead", said Bane.

" And you're still alive unfortunately", said Rainbow Dash.

" If I hear one more word out of your mouth I'm blowing your brains out", said Bane, pointing the gun at Rainbow Dash.

" You're outnumbered, 7-1, we can take you out, plus I have super speed, I can dodge your bullets, shoot me, I dare you", said Rainbow Dash.

Bane then pulled the trigger, to which Rainbow Dash dodged.

" See, and don't try and shoot Rarity either, she can block them", said Rainbow Dash.

Bane fired a shot at Rarity who blocked the bullet with a crystal shield.

" How dare you, firing a gun at a lady", said Rarity.

" Uh, two ladies, he tried to shoot me too", said Rainbow Dash.

" If you're a lady, start acting like one", said Rarity.

" Whatever, anyway Bane, Applejack has super strength, Twilight has Telekinesis, Pinkie Pie can make candy explode and Fluttershy can talk to animals, all of our powers against a single gun, face it, you've lost", said Rainbow Dash.

That was when Bane grabbed Fluttershy and placed the gun on her head.

" And if any of you use your powers, Fluttershy will become Flutterdie", said Bane.

" Wow, you need to come up with a better pun than that", said Pinkie Pie.

" Just shut up and get moving, all of you", said Bane.

" Okay, besides, it's doesn't matter if we reach the shrine, it's not like you're going to leave the island with it", said Applejack.

" Who's going to stop me", said Bane.

" Wasn't it you who pointed out a minute ago that we're trapped here, and have no other way to get across that precipice", said Applejack.

Bane thought about it for a moment, then turned to Sunset.

" Hey, Psychic girl, is there any other way out of this cave, and don't lie, all our lives depend on it", said Bane.

" Yes, there is, at the upper parts of the cliff there are more than one way out of here", said Sunset.

" Do any of them have booby traps", said Bane.

" No", said Sunset.

" You could've told me that before we got in", said Bane.

" I was under pressure, you pointing a gun at me caused it", said Sunset.

Bane sighed, " Let's just keep going, we're wasting time".

* * *

**And I'm going to end it there, so recap, the seven girls journey was cut short when a gang of poachers surround them, now they are in the cave which is actually a lost temple, how will they get out of this one, the next chapter will be the last chapter, until then.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, here is chapter nine, the last chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

They continued walking, and then they arrived at the shrine, there they see on the alter, standing on a stone podium a gold statue of a monkey's head, with a ruby and emerald gem for eyes and a diamond in it's mouth.

" Any other traps I should be aware of, is the floor all tiled up with traps", said Bane.

" No", said Sunset.

" Will the floor collapse showing another precipice", said Bane.

" No", said Sunset.

" Are they going to show multiple treasures saying one of them is the correct one, and many have chosen poorly", said Bane.

" No", said Sunset.

" Well then what am I up against here, and don't say 'there's nothing there'", said Bane.

" The statue is on a pressure plate, removing it will set off a major booby trap, the whole cave will collapse, and we'll be trapped in", said Sunset.

" How long will it take till the cave collapses", said Bane.

" Sixty seconds", said Sunset.

" Oh please, I can make it out of here in 30", said Bane.

His made his way to the altar, and was about to grab the statue, when he heard a growl, they all turned around to see a female lion, looking at them angrily, eye's twitching and red.

" Is that the lioness you were talking about", said Applejack.

" Yes", said Fluttershy, she then turned to the lioness.

" Please, here us out, we are not going to hurt you, I am sorry for what happened to your husband", said Fluttershy.

" _So now you admit it_", the lioness snarled at Fluttershy, as the others just stood there not understanding what she is saying, "_You said you didn't kill him, and now you said you have_".

" I didn't kill him, if he had just listened to reason, without challenging me to that fight, he would still be alive", said Fluttershy.

" _And who is this guy, and why does he have a weapon_", said the lioness.

" Um, he's a poacher, he and some other men just came and took the whole pack of lions", said Fluttershy.

The lioness then growled, " _I knew you humans can't be trusted, one minute you adore us, the next minute you use us for food, or clothes, it makes sense for sheep wool, but using animal skins for fashion, or stuffing us_".

" I'm not like that, it's just him, and the other men have been taken care of", said Fluttershy.

" _Oh this guy will be good as gone_", said the lioness, she got ready to pounce at Bane, however Bane aimed the gun at the lioness and was about to pull the trigger, when Fluttershy knocked the gun away, the bullet fired, landing on the gold statue, knocking it over.

That was when they felt the room shaking, rocks started dropping.

" What's happening", said Pinkie Pie.

" The temple's closing", said Sunset.

" Everyone run", said Twilight.

They all took off, however before Bane left, he went to grab the statue and followed the girls.

Applejack lassoed a rope on top of a hook about the precipice and swung across, the girls followed after the lioness jumped across, Bane also followed shortly after.

The lioness jumped across the tiles, and the girls remembering the sequence, jumped across the safe tiles that won't trigger the darts, Bane just took a big jump and accidentally stepped on the wrong tile, but managed to dodge the dart.

They reached the final precipice, and time was nearly running out.

" Hurry", shouted Rainbow Dash behind her, as she was in front of the group.

Luckily Applejack has another rope and lassoed that on the ceiling when they got to the pit, while the lioness jumped across, the others swung across, and went running, Bane made it across last shortly after.

A rock was slowly closing in the entrance of the cave, Rainbow Dash made it out first with the lioness, Sunset made it out after, then Twilight, then Rarity, then Pinkie Pie, and Applejack, and finally Fluttershy, however unfortunately for Bane he didn't make it on time, and the others watched as the rock dropped completely on the ground, locking Bane in.

" Well, that's one problem taken care of, and he said he could make it out in 30 seconds", said Rainbow Dash.

" Shouldn't we try to dig him out", said Fluttershy.

" He tried to kill us, and you expect us to dig him out", said Rainbow Dash.

" I think we should dig him out too, he may be a killer, but we're not leaving him here, we'll tie him up and take him back with us, after that he'll be sent back to jail", said Applejack.

" Not like that will do any good, he escaped last time, what difference will it make this time", said Rainbow Dash.

" Him getting put in solitary confinement", said Pinkie Pie.

" I say we leave him in there, I don't want to be in the same boat as him", said Rainbow Dash.

" We can't just leave him here to starve", said Twilight.

" That's what he did to Fluttershy, let's get some payback", said Rainbow Dash.

" When Bane left her on the island, she was still alive, because she was on the island, it has fresh water, fruit, and shelter, and Bane is in a cave, what's he got to survive on in there", said Sunset.

" Mice guts", said Rainbow Dash.

" That's disgusting Rainbow Dash", said Rarity.

" I'm just saying, that cave is full of rats in there", said Rainbow Dash.

" He would never eat rats", said Fluttershy.

" Of course not, because that would be cannibalism for him", said Rainbow Dash.

" Look, Rainbow Dash, you have speed, if you're worried about him shooting, then as soon as I lift the boulder up, run in and grab the gun off him", said Applejack.

" Okay, I'll do that, but I'm keeping the gun as well, in case he tried anything", said Rainbow Dash.

" What about the treasure", said Pinkie Pie.

" Now that we can leave behind, we have no point on bringing it with us", said Sunset.

" Why don't we, we can sell it and split the money into 7", said Rainbow Dash.

" It was that treasure that nearly got us killed", said Sunset.

" Yeah, and if we don't bring it with us, then we have just risked our lives for nothing, bringing it with us will make it worth it, we will make millions from it", said Rainbow Dash.

" That's another thing I like to point out, I was hoping I wouldn't have to bring it up, but, you leave me no choice, it was said the treasure is cursed, the one who has it will be cursed for as long as they have it", said Sunset.

" What curse, and why didn't you tell us about this sooner", said Rainbow Dash.

" I thought I wouldn't have to tell you, I was saying we shouldn't bring it with us", said Sunset.

" What is the curse", said Rainbow Dash.

" A string of bad luck", said Sunset Shimmer.

" Okay then, well let's just get this over with and leave already", said Rainbow Dash.

While Applejack and Rainbow Dash were dealing with Bane, Fluttershy sat next to the lioness, who sat there in silence.

" Hey, are you alright", said Fluttershy.

" _No, I don't know what to think right now, when my mate died, I was furious at you, I couldn't think straight, I was so angry, I refused the fact of you being in charge, and when my son Leo joined your side, I felt betrayed, what was on my mind the past few days was wanting you dead, until now, when you saved me, I don't know why you would do that, after what I tried to do, I tried killing you thinking you were with that poacher, taking the lions_", said the Lioness.

" But I'm not, please trust me", said Fluttershy.

The lioness sighed, then turned to Fluttershy.

"_ Okay, I trust you, and please forgive me for my actions_", said the Lioness.

" I do, but please, go home to your son, he's worried about you, you know", said Fluttershy.

" _I'm surprised, by the way I acted, I'm surprised he still thinks of me as his mother_", said the Lioness.

" He was looking for you after you left, he and I both arrived here and went in that cave looking for you a couple days ago, if he didn't care about you he wouldn't bother searching, besides, what reason would he have for disowning you as his mother, you weren't abusive like his father was, Leo told me what his father has done", said Fluttershy.

" _But I should've stood up for him, but I couldn't, because I love them both, and didn't want to lose any of them_", said the Lioness.

" I agree you should've stood up for Leo, but why would you love your mate", said Fluttershy.

"_ He wasn't as vicious as he is now, back then, he was like my son, kind, compassionate, selfless, like me as well back then, that was why I loved him, and even if he has changed over the years, I still loved him, because I believe there's still a bit left in him of what he was when I first met him, it was taking over in charge that made him change, he let pride get the better of him_", said the Lioness.

" So that's why you snapped, because it was too late for you to change him back", said Fluttershy.

"_ I only wish my son didn't hate him, and wish my mate stopped abusing him, he would still be alive, and we would've been a better family_", said the Lioness.

" Why don't you talk to your son, and maybe work things out, you can still convince him to stop hating your mate", said Fluttershy.

" _Okay, But I am nervous about this_", said the Lioness.

" Don't be, he doesn't hate you, he's just worried", said Fluttershy.

Meanwhile, Applejack tried to lift the boulder up with her strength, but didn't prevail.

" I can't get this up, it's way too heavy", said Applejack.

" Here, let me help", said Twilight, she used her telekinesis to try and lift the boulder, but that didn't work either.

" I know what to do, everyone stand back", said Pinkie Pie, they all hid behind some trees, and Pinkie Pie threw a bag of marshmallows at the cave, an explosion was heard, they looked to see that the boulder was still there.

" Aw, what a waste of marshmallows", said Pinkie Pie.

" You know what, I'm starting to think the curse is a sham, because if it is real, and if these guys made the statue curse, then why bother putting the traps in the temple", said Rainbow Dash.

" Okay, well, when the population of the inhabitants of this island dropped to only five left, all five of them were male and they knew they were done for, and they wanted to make sure that statue, being their most valuable possession to stay on the island and not be taken by anyone outside the island, one of them, being a priest, cast a spell on the statue, cursing anyone who steals it, the other four thought the priest was daft and placed traps all over the temple, that explains the whole thing", said Sunset.

" Maybe that's why I can't get this open, it's the curse, keeping Bane from leaving cause he stole the statue", said Applejack.

" When the temple was collapsing he went back for it which was stupid, if he had left it behind he would've gotten out", said Sunset.

" HEY, BANE, CAN YOU HEAR ME", shouted Rainbow Dash.

" YEAH", shouted Bane.

" You're trapped in there", said Rainbow Dash.

" I don't want to hear you gloating", said Bane.

" Why shouldn't I, you tried to kill us, and even if you made it out with the treasure, it's cursed", said Rainbow Dash.

" What", said Bane.

" Yeah, anyone who steals it suffers the consequences", said Rainbow Dash.

" Why should I believe you", said Bane.

" Well, you're still holding the statue, am I right", said Sunset.

" Yeah", said Bane.

" And you took it with you when leaving, that was when your curse began, by getting trapped in the temple, the curse is a string of bad luck", said Sunset.

" Well can't you just get me out, didn't one of you have super strength or something", said Bane.

" I tried to, but I'm unable to, the curse is keeping me from lifting the boulder", said Applejack.

" She'll be able to get you out, but you're going to have to leave the treasure behind", said Sunset.

" Not happening", said Bane.

" It's what's keeping you here, either ditch it or spend the spend the rest of your life in here", said Sunset.

Knowing he has no choice, Bane placed the statue down, Applejack once again tried to lift the boulder, but once again, no success.

" Oh well, we did our best, won't miss him", said Rainbow Dash, about to leave, when Sunset grabbed Rainbow's arm, then turned to the entrance.

" You're going to have to put it back in the alter", said Sunset.

" No way", said Bane.

" It's the only way to lift the curse, the magic in the temple isn't dumb, putting down the statue and having us lift the rock, only for you to take the statue and run off won't work, listen to me, that statue is cursed, now put it back", said Sunset.

" It's dark, what if I fall in one of the precipices", said Bane.

" Good point", said Sunset.

" Why not throw it in the precipice", said Rainbow Dash.

" Don't, that would mean breaking it, and the curse in it will spread all around the world, it would be a disaster", said Sunset.

" So I guess we have no choice, nice knowing ya Bane", said Rainbow Dash, about to leave again, only to be stopped by Fluttershy this time.

" Wait, look over there", said Fluttershy, looking at a little hole on top of the entrance.

" That's how we're able to communicate with him", said Sunset.

" Maybe can send some light through the hole and give it to him, and he'll use it to head back to the shrine", said Fluttershy.

" Well we can't use flashlights, they won't fit", said Rainbow Dash.

" We can use the matches", said Pinkie Pie, they looked the see the sun close to setting.

" The matches are in my bag, their in the temple, we won't time to get back before the tide closes", said Rainbow Dash.

" I know what we can use", said Fluttershy.

She headed onto a rock and sang a little tune, calling for her animal friends.

Just then a few birds came to them.

" Hello there, um can you please grab the box of matches from my friend's bag, it's the dark blue on", said Fluttershy.

They nodded and flew away, a few minutes later they returned with the box full of matches.

" They better not have gone through any of my other stuff", said Rainbow Dash.

" They won't", said Fluttershy, heading for the cave, and slipped the box into the little hole, Bane grabbed it and lit it up.

" Okay, now head back to the shrine", said Fluttershy.

" This will take a while, how can I trust any of you that you won't ditch me", said Bane.

" If we wanted to ditch you we would've done it by now", said Sunset.

" And we still have the opportunity to, we still have time left", said Rainbow Dash, referring to the tide.

" You don't have to stay if you don't want to", said Fluttershy, to the lioness, who got up and left, heading to the river.

" I better go too, see if I can get the lions out, hopefully they're all okay", said Fluttershy, she took off, following the lioness.

" Okay, I try to leave, and you stop me, she leaves and you don't stop her", complained Rainbow Dash.

Bane then took off into the cave, and after a few minutes he returned, and Applejack finally managed to lift the boulder up, and Rainbow Dash tied Bane as quickly as she can with vines.

" So I guess we're spending the night here", said Rainbow Dash, looking at the sun that has completely set.

" Seems like it", said Rarity.

* * *

Fluttershy and the Lioness returned to the lion's den where the lions are still caged up, Fluttershy was able to get all of the cages open, and the lions all got out, Fluttershy watched as Leo and his Mother Reconciled.

The Monkey hopped onto Fluttershy's shoulder.

" _Seems like everything turned out okay, those poachers are long gone_", said the monkey.

" Yes, and the leader of the gang, Bane we'll be taking with us on the boat back home, once we get there the police can deal with him", said Fluttershy.

" _The tide is now full, and I am assuming your friends are still in exile island_", said the monkey.

" Yes, so we can spend one last night and in the morning once the tide drops again we'll head off", said Fluttershy.

* * *

The next morning, the tide lowered once again, the rest of the girls got out of exile island, and the seven girls with Bane got out of the whole island, they were on the boat, however, Fluttershy was still on the beach with her animal friends, she still has time to say one last goodbye to them.

First, she turned to Leo, she wrapped her arms around him.

" Goodbye Leo, you're in charge now", said Fluttershy.

" _No matter what, you'll always be our queen_", said Leo.

Fluttershy then turned to the Zebra, Antelope, Warthog and Elephant, who were her council members.

" It was nice that you have supported me throughout my time here, and I don't know how much I can thank you", said Fluttershy.

"_ It was nothing_", said the Warthog, who then bowed to Fluttershy.

" _The pleasure was ours_", said the Zebra, who also bowed.

"_ It was on honor serving you_", said the Elephant, who bowed as well.

" _No regrets at all_", said the Antelope, who was the last of the four to bow.

Fluttershy then turned to the baby monkey, whose leg is now heeled.

" I say your leg is finally heeled, and you don't have to worry about being eaten again", said Fluttershy.

But the baby then began to tear as he hopped onto Fluttershy, hugging her, telling her not to go.

" I'm sorry but I have to, I have to go home, I can't stay here forever, but don't be sad, I'll come back someday, I'll be back before you begin growing", said Fluttershy, she cradled the baby monkey, who then began to calm down, Fluttershy gave him back to his mother, and then Fluttershy turned to the father, who stood by Fluttershy the whole week.

" You have been by my side the past week, you have helped me through, and I now feel 100% confident now I can make it through the toughest outside the island", said Fluttershy.

" _Don't say anything, It was a pleasure serving you your majesty_", said the monkey, he then bowed to her, and then every other animal, including all the lions, especially Leo's mother, bowed as well.

" Thank you all, goodbye", said Fluttershy, she then headed onto the boat where her six friends were waiting for her.

" You ready sugarcube", said Applejack.

" Yes, I'm ready", said Fluttershy.

The boat then took off, Fluttershy looked back, she sees almost every creature waving goodbye to her, she waved back, and soon, the island was out of Fluttershy's view, and the boat was out of the animals view.

A day and a half went by and they made it back home, people were thrilled to see Fluttershy back home safe and sound, Pinkie Pie was able set up a celebration party for her, even though Fluttershy said it wouldn't be necessary, as for Bane, when they returned, they sent Bane to the station where he was arrested and sent back to prison, this time more charges have been added, including attempted murder of the girls, as for the remaining poachers that left the island, they were nowhere to be found.

* * *

A month has gone by, and almost everything was back the way it was, Fluttershy was on the boat, on her way back to the island for a visit, she decided she was going to do so on the first weekend of every month, this month, she has brought someone with her.

" Once again, I'm so glad you came with me, my friends were all busy with their things, so they weren't able to come, I'm glad you did, so I wouldn't have to go alone", said Fluttershy.

Her friend stood next to her, she has red and orange deadlock hair with a handkerchief on her head, it was Fluttershy's friend Treehugger.

" No problem, I'm glad you invited me", said Treehugger in a hippie tone.

" We're nearly there, I can't wait to meet my new animal friends again after a month", said Fluttershy.

They arrived shortly at the beach, the boat was secured, and they got off they walked through the beach and stood in front of the jungle.

" This is it", said Fluttershy.

They both started to walk towards the jungle.

" So, are you sure you know where you're going", said Treehugger.

" I do, I've been here before, and have kept memory of the place", said Fluttershy.

They kept walking until they reached the pool.

" This is the pool, where a river flows through, it is full of fresh water, I come here usually to drink and bathe", said Fluttershy.

Treehugger then put her bag down, and began to take her shirt off.

" What are you doing", said Fluttershy.

" I'm feeling like a little dip, want to join", said Treehugger.

" Uh, I haven't packed any bathing suits", said Fluttershy.

" That's okay, we can go skinny dipping", said Treehugger.

Fluttershy then blushed, " I don't know", she said.

" You said you bathed here, and I'm assuming you were nude when you swim here, what difference does it make doing it now", said Treehugger.

" I was alone when swimming, this time I would swimming in such state, with another person", said Fluttershy.

" It'll be okay, whether you're doing it or not, I'm going in", said Treehugger, who was now fully undressed, undid her braids making her hair straight, she placed her clothes and braids in her bag, and headed into the pool.

Fluttershy then took a deep breath and began to undress, and joined Treehugger in the pool.

" That's more like it", said Treehugger, Fluttershy just kept her whole body, except her head in the water.

Just then a certain lion arrived.

" _Fluttershy, it's nice to see you again_", he said.

" Hey Leo", said Fluttershy, getting out of the pool, greeting her lion friend with a hug.

" _And who might this be_", said Leo, looking at Treehugger.

" This is Treehugger, don't worry, she's caring for the environment like me, Treehugger, this is Leo", said Fluttershy.

" Radical to meet you Leo, really digging you vibe", said Treehugger, slowly stepping out of the pool.

Leo nodded, then turned to Fluttershy.

" _Let's head to the temple, you're coconut and grass clothing are still there, and we'll make one for your friend too_", said Leo.

" Come on Treehugger, we're going to the temple, and my friends are going to make a special piece of clothing for you, like they made for me", said Fluttershy.

" And what will that be", said Treehugger.

" A coconut Bra, and grass skirt, it's not much, but it'll cover everything personal", said Fluttershy.

" No thanks, I feel like going all natural", said Treehugger.

" Are you sure", said Fluttershy.

" Wearing no clothes while walking in the jungle, or having a swim in the river, or doing some yoga, eat, dance, or even sleeping under the stars as the breeze flows through my body, I saw an opportunity for that, and I'm taking it, you only live once after all", said Treehugger.

" Well, uh, okay then", said Fluttershy.

" And I see you have more than an opportunity to do so too, you get a feeling of freedom, and relaxation doing so", said Treehugger, as she flexed her hips to the side, bumping them against Fluttershy's hips as she walked past her.

" I'll think about it", said Fluttershy, catching up.

And so, Fluttershy and Treehugger followed Leo to the temple, Fluttershy was glad to reunite with her animal friends again, and they still honored her, and called her, Queen of the jungle.

**THE END.**

* * *

**And that's it, the story is done, after 64 days of making the story, I have finished it, now I can move on to making new stories, I hope you enjoyed this one, and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
